


Trevor's Female Counter Part?

by Mrs_Trevor_Philips



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Drug Use, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Scenes, Violence, group beating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:59:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Trevor_Philips/pseuds/Mrs_Trevor_Philips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The main female character is another Trevor Philips? , can't be. </p><p>Her dad sends her away after she's pissed off some gang and now has a half a million dollars on her head. So off she goes to be in the watchful, hazel colored eye of Trevor Philips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trip Out

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own any of the characters from GTA5 as much as I'd love to. But I don't. I only own the Lucas'. The main females name isn't gonna be introduced until she meets Trevor so please be patient, I know it's weird. xD but I thought it'd be a good kind of weird.

Trip Out

 

She didn’t mean to do it. It wasn’t her fault. They’d given her the wrong drugs she’d ask for. She asked them nicely the first couple of times to give her what she asked for and then she’d pay them. But no the man she was meeting decided to give her attitude so she did what always happened. She punched the man in the face, hard, breaking his nose. He pulled out a gun, a micro SMG, on her with one hand as he held his nose with the other. The redhead looked at him like he was holding out a newspaper to her. It didn’t bother her at all, she moved towards him and grabbed his wrist with the gun in it and put his hand between her bicep and her ribs, squeezing and pulling back to get the gun out of his hand and into her own. 

“I’m gonna ask again, can I have my drugs?” She asked, holding the gun out to him, her head tilted to the right like an innocent child as she stared at him. The drug dealer’s brown eyes were wide with fear and he nodded, holding his hands up. The redhead smiled at him and stepped into the house he was standing in and pushed him in to get her drugs. There was one other person there, laying out on the couch, a stupid smile on their face. 

“Go ahead, get them and I’ll leave here with your head intact.” She smiled to him. He nodded and scrambled to get what she’d asked for. When she had everything she’d asked for she beamed and stuffed the drugs into the pockets of the black cargo pants she was wearing.

“See, that’s all we needed.” She told him, taking the cash out and handing it to him. “I’m keeping this because you gave me a hard time.” She waved the gun and clicked the safety and slipped it into the front of her pants, putting her sweater over it. The guy nodded, backing away from her as she turned and left the small house.

Already there were a couple of people looking on as she left the house, some of them standing and staring, others with hands down their pants as if to pull out guns. She sighed, rubbing her face as she looked around at everyone. 

“Listen I just want to go and enjoy a good high like anyone else, I didn’t kill him. I gave him money, just let me go.” She said softly, not the least bit scared as she watched some of them walk towards her, some pulling out guns and others knives. When no one put away their weapons she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose and looked around. “I’m being serious I just want to go home.” Nothing.

The redhead nodded, pulling the SMG out and shot the person closer to her. Then the bullets started flying. She got ducked down behind this little stone wall in front of the house. Peeking out every now and then to shoot, getting some in the shoulders, legs, sides and at least two in the head. The adrenaline from this gun fight caused her to cackle as she took down the last person of the group. She waited a little longer, popping a skull shaped pill into her mouth from her left leg pocket of her pants. Chewing it she looked out from behind the wall and nothing moved.

“That’s better.” She giggled, standing and moved around the bodies, pick pocketing them. She got at least three grand and some more guns. One of the guys she shot over across the street had a backpack, taking that off him she put all the new guns she got into it and some of the drugs they had on them and strolled out of that neighbourhood. Looking at her hands as she fixed the straps of the bag on her shoulders, she saw blood on her hands. Sighing she wiped them on her black pants, getting the wet blood on the fabric, but whatever dried was there to stay. She felt great and like she could do anything.

“Why do I have to get messy for these things?” She mumbled as she took a left between two closely built houses and hopped over the fence in the back and there was her car. An Ubermacht Sentinel convertible, it was all matte black, on her back bumper were stickers that ranged from spiritual crap to sayings from her favorite TV shows and lyrics. 

She was searching for her car keys when a vibration in her back pocket told her she was being called. “God dad not right now.” She mumbled as she took the phone out of her pocket and looked at the screen of her iFruit phone and there was her dad’s picture with <3 <3 Daddyy <3 <3 written under it. Hitting decline she put it back into her pocket and looked for her car keys. That’s when she noticed someone was talking to her and also when she noticed that the pill she’d taken was fucking great.

“Yo, shorty, you alright?” She heard from the left of her. Looking over she continued to look for her keys. He was tall, lanky and dark skinned, his brown eyes looked her over, he had tattoos along his arms. He wore a green hat and shirt along with brown shorts and sneakers.

“Fine, fine. Just looking for my car keys sugar.” She told him, smiling at him and went looking in her other pockets, a baggie of pot falling out.

“Shit you sellin’?” He asked, walking closer to pick up the baggie. He opened the bag and took a whiff and he breathed out fast. “God damn that’s some potent fucking shit sweetheart.” He closed it up and waited for her to stand straight with keys in her hand to hand it back.

“No I’m not sellin’ sweetheart.” She mocked him, smiling at him. He looked at her hands when she reached for the bag and handed it over. Then he looked over at her car and then back to her.

“Then what chu doing around here?” He asked, folding his arms. The redhead cocked a brow and looked at him, then around, then waved for him to come closer. The taller guy moved towards her so she could put her lips to his ear.

“Don’t see how that’s any of your fucking business big boy.” She laughed, shaking her head and opening the car, she swung the bag over to one shoulder and then put it in the passengers seat. “But it was nice to know the weed I brought is some good shit.” She beamed and slipped into the car, turning it on. Music blasted in the car, she put the hood of the car down and looked up at the man and blew him a kiss and winked at him.

“It was good talking to you! Have a good day sexy. See you around.” She waved and peeled out of there, the grass under her tires flying out behind her and she made her way onto the street recklessly and went up Covenant Ave, cars honking at her and some people yelling and cursing at her, where she got onto El Rancho Blvd, heading for Baytree Canyon Ave across from Whispymound drive. All the while the speakers spewing Los Santos Rock Radio as the wind whipped through the car and her hair.

Again her phone vibrated and she groaned, keeping her foot on the gas as she lifted up and pulled her phone out of her pocket to answer it. She put the phone between her cheek and her shoulder as she turned down the radio and made the phone as loud as possible.

“Hello Daddy.” She said in a soft innocent voice.

“Hello angel. What are you doing?” He asked, his voice tense and with a little fear in it.

“Heading home why?” She asked, weaving through cars.

“Well, I heard on the news that there was a shootout and now there’s at least ten to fifteen men laid out in the middle of a neighborhood. That has nothing to do with you does it?” His question came through, but she knew he already knew it was her. The redhead couldn’t help but laugh at that.

Her father sighed into the phone. “Sweetheart you need to stop this.” He told her. “It’s hard to try to cover these things up. I don’t need a price on your head.” He explained. 

“Daddy it’s fine. When and if there’s a price I’ll handle it.” She hummed, driving up the twisting roads up upper Vinewood. “Look I’m home, come over later and we’ll talk.” She said, hanging up without waiting for him to answer back. She drove up the long driveway and parked it just outside the front door and got out, pulling the bag along with her. Her dad, Damon Lucas, is a well known FIB agent, he’s been working his way up to whatever bullshit title is the highest. With her running around killing people and being a drug addict it didn’t help his career, she didn’t really care about his job, but she loved her dad. He was uptight, annoying, and that’s the whole reason she lived here, the agency had been able to help her dad out and get her her own place which was good. It was a big place, but in return she got to live here and they got to use it for their operations when they were doing shit the agency couldn’t know about. 

It was two floors, four bedrooms, three baths, nice big kitchen, dining room, living room, library and a ‘sitting’ room that she turned into room where when guests came over they did their drugs in peace without her having to clean up a big area. The place hardly had anything decorating it, she hardly spent time out of her bedroom and the ‘drug room’. And when she did it was spent in the kitchen and the bathroom puking.

The redhead looked around as she made her way up to her bedroom, huffing as she climbed the stairs. The bag slung over one shoulder. Oncue her phone starts vibrating again. “Oh for fucks sake.” She whined, pulling the phone out of her pocket and looked at it. It was her dad, she didn't understand why he couldn't just fucking text.

Huffing and answering it she put the phone to her ear. "Hello Daddy. What can I help you with?" She and she'd as she put her new guns away.

“Sweetheart, I just wanted to let you know me and a couple of the guys are coming over later. We’re having a get together. So please hide all your shit.” He told her. She couldn’t help but smile.

“I don’t know what will happen if I take it all.” She teased him, sitting on the edge of her bed with her empty bag. “But I’ll hide it. Do you want me to order pizza for your shit friends?” 

“That’d be great baby girl. You know what everyone likes.” He told her softly.

“Yes, a nice cock in their asses.” She laughed, covering her mouth. “But yeah, I know what kind of pizza. See you in a few.” She said hanging up. 

Before she even did that she needed to put her clothes to wash and wash the blood and sweat off. Worst thing about living over in LS, it was a nice place but when you were doing something, like let’s say getting drugs you sweat. It’s horrible. The redhead picked out some shorts and a tank top. Since she was gonna be monitored by the FIB for god knows how long she might as well be comfy. She went into her bathroom, more like skipped, the Speed was surely a beautiful thing. She felt giggly and happy and just excited. Normally to know that her dad’s shit friends were coming she’d lock herself away in her room, but oh no not today. She took a nice hot shower, washing the sweat and blood and gunpowder off her as well.

 

It was about an hour before she decided to leave the shower. She was pruny and very clean. Getting out she dried off, slipping on her clothes she went and laid in her bed playing a couple of phone games and looking at her social media stuff. She took a couple of pictures, being bored and because she thought she looked good, hair wet and all. When that was all done she just laid there and listened to some music, singing along to it.

About a couple of hours later, the sun had gone down, mens voices could be heard when she turned the music off. She sighed, getting out of bed and headed downstairs to see that her dad and his circle jerk buddies were here. With a huff she moved through the living room to the kitchen with her phone in hand.

Then her worst nightmare came into her way. The tall blond man stood in front of her with a smirk. “Why hello Red.” Steve Fucking Haines said, his blue eyes went along her frame sickeningly slow. She’d forgotten to put a bra on, but hell it was her house, and Haines should know to keep his fucking eyes to himself. But with this selffucking asshat that wasn’t gonna be a thing.

“You know Haines, you’re the only asshole at FIB that can ruin my high. I mean Davey is as depressing as the next guy, but I’m not bothered by him too much. It’s just you.” She said, folding her arms. His eyes followed the movement, a sick grin forming on his face as he moved closer. 

“So you’re telling me I’m all you think about?” He said, moving closer so she backed up into a wall. The redhead stiffened and balled her hands into fists. Steve’s right hand came up to trap her left side so she couldn’t get out, so she was trapped between him and the corner of the room. 

“No, what I’m telling you is you fuck up my high when I’d rather be thinking of other things.” She snapped, glaring up at him. His free hand reached out and he ran his fingers along her shoulder. She made a face and moved her shoulder away from him, or tried with her cramped space. “Ever gotten beat by a woman before?” She asked before her leg came up and kicked him in the balls and her hand came out and punched him in the throat. 

The blond chuckled as she asked that question. Then gasped, reaching down to cup his nuts. He looked up at her with a surprised look on his face, then it turned to a glare. He was gonna say something but her knuckles connected with his adams apple and he choked, one hand around his throat and one on his balls. When he fell to the floor she nodded, rubbing her shoulder, trying to get the feel of him off her skin. He was a fucking pervert and she’d been wanting to do that forever. 

Davey was looking over into the kitchen with a chuckle as he saw Steve fall to the ground. “Stop playing around Steve and let’s get this done.” The older man said and went into the living room. The redhead smirked and watched as Steve just laid there in pain, it was pretty awesome to have caused that.

She walked over him, making sure to kick him in the side as she made her way over to the drawer where they kept the menus for take out. She got up onto a counter when she got the little notepad they used to write down orders. She wrote out what they all wanted, then in came her dad, Damon Lucas, six foot five, light brown hair and green eyes and one of Steve’s cock suckers. He was in his mid-thirties, well-built, he wore a white t-shirt with Los Santos written on it in blue, some worn out jeans and boots. 

“Hey sweetheart.” He smiled at her, then looked down at the groaning man on the floor. Damon looked up at her and pointed down at Haines. She nodded with a big smile on her face. He looked proud and gave her a thumbs up. “Good job.” He mouthed, stepping over his boss and walked over to her. He kissed her cheek.

“Alright, your little ‘fight’ with that gang has spread fast. I had one of the guys, that’s undercover find out what’s happening. It seems that you have at least half a million dollars on your head.” Her dad explained. “You pissed off some higher up in that gang that wants you dead.” 

“Half a million dollars?” She whistled and nodded. “Sweet. And please, they couldn’t even take me out with the lot they hand.” She laughed, shaking her head as she looked down at the notepad in her lap and wrote down what she wanted.

Damon sighed looking at her. “I’ve already talked to a friend, you remember Michael De Santa?” He asked. She nodded, making a face.

“The guy still stuck in the 80’s? Yeah how could I forget. His son Jimmy is pretty cool. Am I staying with them?” She asked, looking to check if she had all the orders right.

“Um, no you’re staying with a friend of his. He’s coming around later and he’ll take you.” She nodded, looking around and finding the house phone beside her and dialed the number for the pizza place.

“Okay daddy, I’ll pack when I’m done with this.” She said, not really worried. When her dad got worried she’ll help, make it a little easier, because with the boss he had he had enough shit on his plate. And a vacation sounded nice. Damon nodded, kissing the side of her face and helped Steve up and they went into the living room and talked about whatever the girl scouts did.

Calling in the orders she got off the counter and walked around the kitchen, walking in a circle around the granite island in the middle of the room. She leaned against the breakfast nook as she ordered, watching the ‘boys’ play and talk. “Yeah and can I have two-no make that three liters of soda, two Sprunk and Ecola please.” She said, sucking her thumb absentmindedly. 

 

When she was done she hung up the phone and went out into the living room and perched on the arm of the sofa watching as they spoke, listened. Davey already had a Redwood in between his fingers and shaking his head. The redhead chuckled, chewing her bottom lip as she watched the lot of them talk and point to a little chart they had. Steve was of course, walking around the living room, spouting crap and trying to make it seem he’s the one coming up with everything they’re saying. Rolling her eyes she got off the arm of the couch and went upstairs to her room. There her phone was blinking telling her she had some messages or missed calls. 

She laid out on her bed, stretching and groaning as she laid across her queen size bed and looked at her phone. There were a couple of texts from people that wanted to hang out and come through to have a party this weekend, a text from Jimmy, telling her he was gonna tag along with his dad when he came over and then a voicemail from some number she didn’t know. Sitting up she answered Jimmy.

That’s awesome. (: can’t wait. ;) We should smoke when you get here. I got some pretty good shit. -BL

Then she listened to the voicemail, it was a threat from probably the head guy that put a price on her head. She sucked her thumb again, listening to him threatening to kill her, then feed her to his dogs and whatever. “Pretty clique if you ask me.” She mumbled, her thumb still in her mouth as she spoke. When the voicemail was done she went down to show her dad. Jimmy texted back on her way down.

That sounds fucking great! -Jizzle

She smiled and walked into the living room watching that Steve was over at the chart still talking shit. Rolling her eyes she interrupted them. “Hey. HEY!” She yelled over Steve. They all looked over at her Steve grinning at her and winking. She made a face and looked at her dad. “I’m sorry for interrupting boy scouts, but I got a voicemail from whomever wants me dead.” She said holding her phone out to her dad. Damon took her phone and walked out of the room to listen to it as Steve started to talk.

“Someone wants you dead sugar? Who would want that?” He purred walking towards her. Clenching her teeth she folded her arms and glared at him. Steve put an arm around her shoulders. “What’d you do this time? Turn some guy down?” He chuckled, his arm falling so his hand fell on her ass. 

The redhead sighed, reaching back to grab his hand and twisted his arm and pushed him against the couch so he was bent over the arm with his face in the cushions. Dave chuckled as he watched, taking a drag from his cigarette. Steve groaned a little when she pressed on his arm, hoping it hurt a lot.

“No. I’m pretty sure my dad has Dave. But I was involved in a shootout.” She explained, moving away from Steve. He got up and rubbed his shoulder and looked at her, as if that’s supposed to explain everything. She rolled her eyes. “I was the last standing Haines. So please keep trying to make a pass at me and I will rip your balls off,” she said making a grab motion with her hand and ripping motion and a twist for good effect. “And I will fry them up and shove them down your fucking throat.” She growled, glaring at him. 

Dave laughed, shaking his head as he saw Steve cup himself and move away from her. “You got it sweetheart, hands to self.” He said, nodding. His voice had gotten a little higher. 

The redhead smiled sweetly and looked over at her dad when he walked back in. “The number is a payphone, so that’s a dead end, we’re gonna have to wait until they try and reach out again.” Damon explained, handing his daughter back her phone. 

“But that means I’ll be gone a lot longer.” She whined, folding her arms and pouting. 

“No that means you’ll be safe.” He told her, shaking his head at her. She waved her hand at him as if to say ‘please’. Damon shook his head at her and gave her a small smile. “Go up to your room, pack Michael will be here soon.” 

She made a face at him and nodded, heading up to pack her bags. When she was done packing she had two bags full of clothes, more like bathing suits and clothes to wear when people were around. Then the new back pack she got was full of her drugs and some guns. Then she had a plastic bag with like three pairs of sneakers while her flipflops were stuffed into her back pack. She seemed to have time since no one called her down, she rolled at least three blunts for her and Jimmy for the ride over or for here, whichever. 

The redhead heard the doorbell ring and looked over at her open bedroom door. She heard her dad’s voice, then Dave’s greeting Michael and then Michael’s. Then Jimmy’s, a smile spread across her face. She finished rolling the last blunt and got up to hang over the rail to the stairs that looked into the living room. 

“Hey Mikey, me and Jim got some time before we leave yeah?” She asked, looking at the other man. Who in turn looked at his sun with a cocked brow then back at her with a nod.

“Yeah we’ll be leaving in like have an hour.” He told her. She nodded, looking at Jimmy who made his way over to the stairs and up them. 

“Haven’t seen you in a while Jim.” She chuckled, hugging him when he made it to the top of the stairs. Jimmy chuckled, hugging back and following her into her bedroom and closed the door behind them.

Michael looked over at Damon with a raised brow and pointed to the stairs. “Since when are they a thing?” He asked. Damon chuckled, shaking his head. 

“No they’re upstairs smoking.” He explained. Michael rolled his eyes and sat down.

“And here I thought Jimmy got out of the house for dates and to talk to women.” Michael snorted, asking Dave for a Redwood. Then the doorbell rang again and it was the food. 

When she heard the doorbell again as she was holding in some smoke and passing the blunt over to Jimmy she grinned. “I completely forgot we got food.” She said, holding her breath as she spoke. The redhead let the smoke out of her lungs then sucked it back in, coughing on it and feeling the weed was taking it’s well desired affect in her throat. 

“Be right back, gonna go get food.” She smiled at Jimmy and got up. Getting up that fast made her head swim, shaking her head a little she slowly made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen where they all grabbed their food. The redhead grabbed her box of pizza and her garlic knots and her Ecola and went back to her room as quickly as she could without busting her ass. Jimmy was just flicking off the ashes of the blunt when she walked in, arms full of food.

“Never seen a better sight besides this.” He laughed, holding the L up. She chuckled, nodding and set the food out on her bed between them. 

“Their fucking garlic knots are pretty good. Save me some. Not really hungry yet.” She told him, opening the pizza box and splitting the pie for the two of them and the garlic knots. Jimmy nodded and passed her the blunt and she finished it off as he ate. “God that’s pretty good.” She purred, putting the roach in an ashtray that was close by and laid back on her bed closing her eyes and letting the high take her over.

“I got two more we can smoke on the way, wherever your dad is taking me.” She told him, turning her head over to him but not opening her eyes.

“Dad said he’s taking you up to Sandy Shores, his friend, my Uncle T lives there. I think they’re getting you a trailer up there and you’ll be kept close by him and shit.” Jimmy explained. “Sounds like some fucked up shit you was in man.” 

The redhead shrugged, running fingers through her hair as she laid there, keeping her arms stretched out. “It was a drug deal gone wrong, wanted to put it right. They had given me the wrong shit. So I dealt with it. But of course my dad is worried about me dying and his career.” She shrugged again and licked her dry lips.

“Damn dog, that’s crazy shit.” Jimmy said. “My dad would of killed me if he heard I got into a gunfight with a group of niggas.” He told her. 

“I mean, he’ll do some yelling, maybe tell you you’re not allowed out or something and then go back to watching his 80’s soap operas. You’re in no real danger when it comes to your dad Jim.” She laughed, that sending her into a giggle fit. Jimmy joined her. 

There was a knock on her door and she groaned. “Please, no.” She said softly as the door opened and there stood Michael De Santa. 

“Time to go kids. Jim help her with her shit. I’ll be in the car.” He told them. She waved her hand, wanting him to leave. 

“Ughhh, I haven’t even gotten to eat my food.” She whined, turning onto her stomach, putting her face into one of her pillows. “Just my luck.” 

“You can bring it with you, it’s gonna be a long ride.” Michael explained before he turned and went back downstairs. Jimmy sighed and got up a little wobbly, sending the two of them into another laughing fit. When that was done she got up from her bed with a groan, slipping into some flip flops and heading into her bathroom real quick to put on a bra and came out to put the two blunts behind her ears, one on either side as she put her backpack on and took the pizza box in hand. 

“God I really don’t want to leave yet.” She huffed, snatching her phone off the edge of her bed and followed Jimmy out. When they got downstairs her dad was there as was Davey. 

“I’ll call you in the morning sweetheart, text me when you get there. I love you.” Damon told her, hugging her and kissing the top of her head. She smiled and nodded, her grey eyes hooded and rimmed red from the pot. 

“Love you too daddy and I’ll try and remember. Promise.” She told him. She looked to Davey and gave him a wave. From where she was standing she could see Steve and she flipped him off before heading out of the house and towards the only car that was on. She put her bag in the back seat along with her and her pizza and got in.

Michael honked the horn and drove down the driveway and made his way away from the house. “You ready to light a new one Jimmy?” She asked, taking one of the blunts from behind her ear as the radio station got changed a couple of times.

“Fuck yeah I’m ready.” He chuckled handing her a lighter.


	2. Trevor Fucking Philips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First night in Blaine County, we find out her name and we see her and Trevor seem to already have chemistry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :D

Trevor Fucking Philips

The ride up into Blaine County was long, but good for Jimmy and her. They set about lighting the last blunt and finished it off before they got to where they needed. The roads were dirt, coyotes howled, crickets joined in and there was hardly anyone else on the roads. The redhead and Jimmy listened to music, rapping along, singing along, completely getting on Michael’s nerves, but he didn’t say anything, just kept driving, shaking his head every now and then. It was a nice night up in Blaine County, quiet, nice and cool, something she could get used to. 

Then the road got bumpy as Michael turned into a trailer park, they stopped in front of an old run down, bullet infested hovel of a trailer. The lights were on and it seemed like someone was home. There was an old truck in the ‘driveway’, it looked rusted, or red, she didn’t know. 

“Stay here kids.” Michael said getting out of the car, closing the door loud enough to get a response from inside so he didn’t have to go in.

Trevor was just about to put his tenth? Thirteenth? beer to his lips when he heard the sound of a car stop in front of his home, then the sound of a car door being shut. He sighed, pulling his phone out of his pocket to see what time it was, not like it mattered, he was gonna be up for hours, but still. The brunet shot up from the couch and slammed the beer bottle to the floor, the drink going all over the floor, getting on the end of his dirty and stained sweat pants, the glass going everywhere.

Stalking over to the curtain above the sink he looked out and saw Michael fucking De Santa. Trevor bared his teeth and made his way out of the trailer, shoving the door out of his way, like he’s done about a million times. He stood on his little ‘deck’, arms spread wide as he glared at the other man.

“What a nice surprise Mikey. What do I owe the honor?” He snapped, his canadian accent slipping through. Michael rolled his eyes and sighed, rubbing his face as he walked towards the fence of the house.

“I already told you why I’m here this late T. I need you to watch someone for me. They’re in a shit load of trouble.” The other man explained. Trevor listened, but it didn’t interest him the second time Michael told him.

“Okay? I didn’t hear anything about getting fucking paid for this babysitting job.” He growled, stomping down the bowed concrete steps and stalked over to Mikey. “This ain’t a favor for yourself is it?” He chuckled, looking the man over then behind him at the car with it’s tinted windows. “So what’s the fucking catch? I’m gonna meet the kid I’m looking after, or not?” Trevor snapped, getting in Michael’s face. 

Michael didn’t flinch, he just turned to the car and tapped the top of it. Inside Jimmy looked over at her and then back out the driver’s side window where his dad stood in the way. “I think that means go out. I have no fucking idea.” He said, fixing his hat. The redhead nodded, opened the door on the passenger’s side and stepped out, tripping, that sending her into a giggle fit. 

“Oh my god.” She laughed as she got up and dusted herself off. 

Trevor heard a body hit the floor then a giggle and a voice. That was a good thing it was a woman. When it seemed she stood up from over the car Trevor could see unruly curly hair and then a forehead and soon a face. She walked around to the two men, having to look up at the newer one, her eyes were still heavily lidded with a stupid smile on her face. Her grey eyes looked him over, he was dirty, he smelled bad, he had tattoos and a grimace that would probably make a baby cry. 

Trevor’s hazel eyes went up and down her small petite frame, she was around five feet and four inches, crazy, curly, and red? From the looks of the light spilling from the trailer behind them, framed a heart shaped face with lips he wanted on his cock and his own mouth. She was dressed in some yoga shorts and a tank top. A smirk went across his face as he saw she had a nice fucking rack, then further down as her waist flared out into big hips, she had that coke bottle shape anyone would kill for. 

“Why hello there.” Trevor grinned, eyes meeting hers now. She licked her lips and looked at him, giving him a smile and a wave.

“Too high right now to tell you why I’m here, sooo.” She shrugged, laughing, covering her mouth. The older man growled softly watching her.

“That’s fine surgartits, if we’re gonna be together for a while how about giving me a name? You can call me Uncle T, or daddy, whichever works for you.” He purred, moving to lean against the car, getting between her and Michael so he blocked his friend from her. She chuckled, licking her lips again as she watched him move closer.

“Bobbie, Bobbie Lucas.” She told him, a high and flirty smile on her face as she leaned towards him. “But B is fine.” Bobbie told him, chewing lightly on her bottom lip. Holding up her hand she turned to spit. “Fuck some good weed.” She mumbled as she lifted her shirt to wipe her mouth, showing off a flat, yet scared stomach, with some tattoos also.

“Bobbie, what a weird fucking name for a beautiful woman such as yourself.” He told her, eyes drinking in the new skin.

Bobbie shrugged. “My mom had always wanted that name for a girl, so here I am.” She chuckled, brushing the hair out of her face. 

“Alright, alright, enough with the flirting. Bobbie your place is over across the street.” Michael said, pushing Trevor away from her. Her vision focused on Michael as he spoke, nodding, but not really taking in anything he’s saying. He sighed looking at her. “Get in the car.” He said opening the door and gesturing for her to get in. 

Bobbie looked down and nodded, her grey eyes falling on the taller man. A smile forming on her face. “I look forward to you babysitting me.” She winked at him and got in the car. Michael groaned closing the door so Trevor couldn’t say anything. 

Trevor looked at Michael with a grin. “For fucks sake you should of sent me a picture of the girl, she’s fucking perfect!” He told his friend, patting him on the shoulder. “Now hurry up and get the fuck out so I can fuck her in peace.” He growled, thrusting his hips towards the door she was behind. Michael made a face and pushed the man away. 

“No Trevor, you’re watching her, nothing fucking else. She’s the daughter of a friend of mine, you cannot fuck his daughter.” He snapped. 

Bobbie brought the window down and poked her head out. “What if I want to fuck him? Tie him up he doesn’t have to touch me.” She smirked, eyes landing on Trevor. Who just groaned and stared at her unblinkingly. 

“Fuck I’m in sweetheart. I got rope here if you need it.” Trevor told her, moving towards the window, but Michael got in the way. 

“Put the window up now.” He ordered Bobbie, she frowned at Michael and put it up, sitting back in the seat with her arms folded. 

“No Trevor, you’re just watching her.” He said, getting in the driver’s seat.

“Don’t worry, no one has to know.” Her voice came as Michael closed the door behind himself. Trevor grinned as Mikey turned to glare at him in warning. The brunet tapped the top of the car and waved them off. Trevor didn’t move until the car was out of sight and could only be heard with the crunch of the rocks and sand under the wheels as he made it around the corner. He could hear Michael telling her what to do and telling Jimmy to take her things in the trailer. Then her sweet voice that just sent a jolt to his cock. 

“Wait until we’re all alone, I am having a piece of ass.” He growled, more to himself before he turned and stalked back into his trailer. 

Bobbie looked at the trailer as Michael and Jimmy took her stuff in, her backpack was slung over one shoulder as she stood there, looking at it. It was a piece of shit, had a little yard in front, no fucking chairs, dead plants in the yard. “This place is nice.” She mumbled walking to walk up the stairs and inside, it was nice and cool inside. The place had the normal things any trailer would have, a kitchen/living and dining room. A small bathroom and then a bedroom with a nice looking bed. She had a shitty sofa and broken table. 

“Gonna need to go shopping for new things.” She said as she put her bag on the sofa and looked over at Jimmy and Michael standing there.

“Alright B, we’ll see ya. We’ll come and visit.” Michael told her. The redhead shook her head making a face at Michael.

“No offense Mike, but not you, please. You just bring down my high. Come drop Jim off and then take him back.” She told him with a little smile on her face. The older man rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Yeah, I’ll call your dad and tell him you made it fine.” He said and told her goodbye before he left the trailer. Then it was her and Jimmy. The twenty year old stood in front of Bobbie, just watching her.

“See you probably in a couple of weeks Jim.” She smiled, watching over and giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. The brunet hugged her and leaned in to kiss her on the mouth. Bobbie shook her head and mushed his face away from hers. “Don’t, you do this every time we get high together. We’re just friends James. That’s it.” She explained softly, giving him a little smile. Jimmy chuckled nervously and nodded.

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry. I’ll see you around B. Text me.” He gave her a smile and then followed after his dad out of the trailer and to the trailer. She watched as the car pulled off and then closed the door looking around.

“I’m hungry now.” She whined, looking over at the box of food over on the broken table. Licking her lips she walked over when someone busted into her place. She didn’t flinch, just grabbed the box and sat down on the sofa and looked down at the food with a smile. 

“We’re finally alone cupcake.” Trevor growled softly slamming the door closed behind him as he looked at her. Bobbie nodded, not looking up at him as she picked up a slice of pizza and began to eat it. A soft moan came from her as she looked up now, her grey eyes a little surprised to see him. 

“Oh hey. You’re the smelly dude that wants to be tied up while we fuck.” She said around a mouth full of pizza. Trevor chuckled, making it by her side on the sofa in one stride. 

“Damn fucking straight Bobbie.” He told her, grinning. She followed him and was turned on the couch to face him as she ate.

“Well I’m more into eating this pizza right now, but I’m sure in one of my drug hazes we’ll sleep together.” She promised, licking her lips of the oil from the pizza as her grey eyes watched him. Those unblinking hazel eyes just stared back, he watched her chew, lick her lips and swallow. 

“How old are you beautiful?” He asked, leaning to his right, against the couch with his arm along the back of it. 

Bobbie chewed her food as she thought of that, having to really think. “Umm close to turning twenty seven.” She nodded, as she swallowed and popped a garlic knot in her mouth. The smell of alcohol was coming off of him, along with BO and metal, so blood. They stood there, quietly, well all but Bobbie and her noises while she ate.

When she was done eating she let the empty box fall to the floor and she lifted her shirt up again and wiped her mouth, tomato sauce finding a place on her shirt. Trevor’s eyes locked onto her stomach and so much lower. Bobbie looked over at him and saw him staring. She chuckled.

“Enjoying the show?” She laughed, standing and stretching, a burp coming from her mouth as she scratched the back of her head and looked around. 

“I’d enjoy it better if you had less clothes on, but I’m a man for some teasing.” He snickered, watching her. Eyes going along her backside, wanting to pull her back by her shorts and yank those down and to see what she tasted like. 

“You got any beer, smoking always makes me thirsty.” She huffed, turning to look at him. Trevor’s eyes went up her body again, meeting grey eyes and he nodded.

“Yeah, yeah. But I doubt I got enough for the both of us anymore.” He told her, standing, towering over her. Bobbie looked at him this time, now that there was light. He had broad shoulders, thinning hair, tattoos and dirty, stained clothes. He had scars everywhere, seeing them made her lick her lips again, watching to taste and trace every single one.

“Then let’s go get some more huh?” She beamed looking up at him. Bobbie grabbed for her bag and put it on the floor in front of her, bending over to look in the bag. “Here we go.” She said. Trevor’s eyes were glued to her ass as it looked like it wanted to eat the yoga shorts. Bobbie stood holding a Combat Pistol in her hand. She checked the magazine to see if she had enough bullets and put the magazine back where it was and cocked the gun.

Trevor shook his head and looked at her again, seeing the weapon and a grin spread across his face. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” He chuckled, pulling the handgun he hand resting in the waistband of his sweats in the back.

Bobbie giggled. “Call dibs on shooting if they try anything. You grab the alcohol. And I’ll grab the money.” She smiled, feeling that familiar nervous feeling in her stomach. She always got the feeling whenever she was about to do something stupid.

“Fucking hell you’re perfect. I love you.” He told her, nodding and grinning as he walked out of her trailer. Bobbie followed out, locking the door and following him back to his place and climbed into his truck. 

“My god this is going to be fun.” She said, jumping in her seat as she placed the gun in between her breasts, with the safety on and looked around as Trevor pulled out of his driveway and the car shot forward and to the left and onto the main road.

Trevor chuckled and looked over at her as he drove. Bobbie looked over at him and smiled. “You know how to handle that gun little lady?” He asked, looking at the road for a second and then at her.

Bobbie snorted. “When your dad is an FIB agent you get this interest to want to know how to shoot a gun.” She told him, taking the gun from between her breasts and looked at the gun. “But what I did after learning is gonna be kept to me for now.” Bobbie chuckled, smirking at him. Trevor growled softly and shook his head, eyes going back to the road. 

They drove for about five minutes before he pulled to a stop in front of a convenience store. The redhead was jumping in her seat. “Ever done one of these?” He asked. She nodded.

“Just never with anyone else.” She told him, getting out of the car, slipping the gun in the back of her yoga shorts. Trevor followed her in and groaned quietly at how at home that gun looked right there. Licking his lips he looked up and went to the back to grab at least two cases of PibWasser. Bobbie walked up to the counter, smiling at the guy behind the counter.

“Hi, um I’m gonna need all the money in the register please.” She told him cutely. The guy looked her over and chuckled, shaking his head. Bobbie cocked her head to the side as she reached behind her and pulled the gun out. “I’m sorry?” She asked, frowning cutely. The guy behind the register held his hands up, eyes wide. 

“O-okay, just don’t shoot.” He told her, starting to open the register. Trevor walked out with the beer, then went and got some cheap liquor from the isles and then behind the counter. Bobbie kept the guys interest with the gun pointed to his head.

“Hey grab some food.” She told Trevor over her shoulder, cocking the gun when she turned away. 

“H-here you go.” The guy said. Bobbie smiled and took the money and stuffed it into her bra. 

“The other one.” She gestured to the other register. He sighed and walked over to the other one and started to get the money out of that. As she stood there Trevor came up behind her, putting arms around her neck, resting himself on her shoulders as he watched, his lips to her ear.

“Don’t know how fucking sexy it is to see this. Could bend you over right here with this guy at gunpoint and fuck you into these candy bars.” He growled in her ear. Bobbie giggles, leaning against him. 

“That does sound good.” She purred, licking her dry lips.

“That’s all of it.” The guy said. Bobbie smiled, taking the money and stuffing that also into her bra. 

“You’ve been a great guy. Thanks.” She smiled and moved out from under Trevor and they both walked out. They got into his car and he quickly spun the truck around and drove off towards the trailer park. 

Bobbie stood there, heart hammering in her chest. Uncocking the gun and putting it between her thighs as she took the money out of her shirt and fixed it so it could fit properly in beside her breasts in her bra. 

“God that was great.” She said, turning to look in the bed of the truck. Trevor got a lot of stuff, two cases of beer, one case of wine, at least three bottles of liquor and some shitty food for later. “Good haul, and I’m pretty sure we got at least twelve hundred dollars from that. Maybe a little less. Give or take.” She explained. 

The older man looked over at her with a laugh. “Fuck that was awesome, handled yourself like a pro in there surgartits. Got me so fucking hard here.” He growled, baring his teeth as he fixed himself in his sweats. Bobbie gazed over and licked her lips as she watched him. 

“Want some help with that?” She purred, moving towards him. “How about you take the long way home huh?” The redhead said, helping him pull his sweats down a little before moving closer to him. She wrapped her hand around his cock, a groan coming from Trevor as he drove.

“Fuck I can do that.” He told her, one hand on the wheel and the other in her hair. Bobbie didn’t waste anytime. Opening her mouth she took him in, moaning softly at the taste of his pre-cum. Her tongue swirled around him, making sure to flick against the head of his cock as she started to bob her head. Trevor cursed and pushed her down, making her gag and take more of him. The redhead moaned around him and sucked him hard as she moved how he wanted. 

“Fuck that mouth is perfect.” He groaned, hips bucking up a little. She used one hand to reach in and cup his balls as she pulled away for air and stroked him. Licking her lips she watched him buck into her hand. Then she continued back to using her mouth, moaning and humming around him, causing him to shove her head down more.

“Shit yes.” He hissed, head falling back against the headrest of the chair as he drove. He watched the road and pushed her head down as he thrust his hips up into her mouth. Bobbie gagged and sucked around him, slurping at her spit and his pre-cum. “So close.” He told her. Bobbie pulled away, sucking up the saliva from his cock, licking her lips as she jerked him off and sucked the head of his cock. Trevor groaned, fingers knotting in her curly hair. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you.” He chanted as he came in her mouth, teeth clenched. Bobbie hummed as she sucked every last drop from him. When he was done she pulled away swallowing everything and licking her lips as she looked at him.

“That was nice.” She giggled, wiping the corners of her mouth. Trevor looked at her, her lips were swollen and god did he want them back on his cock as he fucked her throat again. 

“Yes the fuck it was princess.” He grinned, tangling his fingers back in her hair and yanked her towards him for a rough kiss. It was all teeth and him forcing his way into her mouth. Bobbie moaned softly, leaning into him and fighting his tongue. Trevor stomped on the break and pulled her into his lap. Bobbie pulled away from the kiss, looking down at him.

“You look like you’re about to do something we’re both gonna enjoy.” She giggled, bending to kiss him again, her fingers playing with the hair at the back of his head. 

“I’m thinking about it.” He said in her mouth. Then he pushed her off him and started to drive again. “Can’t. Not right now.” He told her. Bobbie chuckled, moving over to him and kissed along his neck.

“Gotta get it up again?” She purred against his neck, nipping and sucking his skin. She gently traced her tongue along the dotted line of his tattoo. “I can wait. Gotta tie you up anyway remember.” She told him. Trevor groaned and raced back home. 

When they got to his place there was a man standing in front of his trailer, he was an older man, weird hat, shorts and a red sweater over a grey tank top. “Finally you’re here Trevor.” The worry in the mans voice made Bobbie perk up. 

“Fuck RON! You have the worst fucking timing!” Trevor yelled. Bobbie giggled, standing on the chair and climbing onto the bed of the truck and carrying some of the stuff inside the trailer. Bobbie listened each time she was close enough to hear everything.

“The Lost were here Trevor. They fucked up the place and said they’ll be back in an hour to come finish whatever it is they’ve started.” Ron explained. Trevor looked over at Bobbie as she was hanging off the side of the trucks bed, the nice little ass all for the taking right now. 

“Don’t worry, we’ll handle’em.” He said, waving at Ron. The other man’s eyes landed on Bobbie’s form. 

“Who’s she?” He asked.

“This is my new partner in crime.” Trevor said proudly. Bobbie looked over when she had at least three bottles of alcohol in her arms and smiled.

“I’m really the one he’s babysitting.” She corrected when she walked past and put the stuff in the trailer. When she was done she came and stood over by the boys. 

“She’s the one Michael asked you to watch?” Ron asked. 

The redhead nodded. “Yeah. Now that I’m not as high as I was when I got here.” She chuckled. “I can explain why your friend here is watching me. I upset some head guy in a gang and now he’s asking whomever to kill me for half a million dollars. Pretty good sum.” She nodded.

“That is a good sum. Maybe I should kill you.” Trevor said, looking her over, thinking about what the money could mean. 

“I think you’ll need to try harder to put me in the ground.” She said, folding her arms, causing her breasts to rest on her forearms. Trevor groaned staring at her rack.

“Keep standing like that and you won’t be killed.” He told her, licking his lips. Bobbie rolled her eyes. 

“You were talking about people coming to kill this dirty man.” She said turning to Ron who jumped.

“U-uh yeah. Yeah. They’re a local biker group who Trevor doesn’t really like.” Ron explained faguely. 

Bobbie nodded. “Okay, so I’ma go get my bag and we’re gonna take them all out or?” She asked, looking at Trevor who was just looking between the two of them.

“Fuck yeah we’re taking them out. We can go find where those cocksuckers are and take the fight to them!” The brunet chuckled. She nodded, grinning. “God I love you. Such a take charge woman. I fucking love that.” He told her. 

The redhead chuckled, nodding. “Enough with the loving, keep the car running I’ll go grab my bag o’ guns and let’s raise some hell!” She giggled, walking towards her trailer. Bobbie opened the door to her trailer and found it open...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know how you liked it :33 love writing this so much :D


	3. The Lost And Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My don’t you look nice like that.” He purred, watching as she was laying across him, her ass red, her breathing rushing out of her through pants and her smooth, soft skin on his hairy one. When she looked up at him, face dirty with blood and a little darker from her blushing, her swollen lips parted to get air in faster. Trevor licked his lips as he looked her over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to write. <3.<3 Like I can't even begin to tell you how much fun it was. Hope you guy enjoy it. :33

The Lost And Found

The inside of her place was trashed also. Her heart dropped when she saw her bag was missing. Clenching her teeth as her hands balled into fists at her sides as she looked around the small shitty can. It was nowhere to be found, all of her drugs, all of her guns, gone. Bobbie growled, stalking out of her trailer and making it back over to Trevor’s truck and getting in it.

“Let’s go, now.” She demanded. Trevor looked at her and Ron just looked at his boss. The older man snapped at Ron, telling him to get his duffle bag as he got into the truck and turned it around so they were facing the way out. 

“What happened surgartits?” He asked, looking at her with curious hazel eyes, he could see she was shaking with anger. 

“They took my bag.” Was all he got out of her. Ron came running out with Trevor’s bag and threw it into the back of the truck. 

“Something special in this bag?” Trevor asked, really wanting to know what was up with the bag.

“Oh fucks sake let’s go!” She snapped, turning to him, grey eyes dark with anger. “It has drugs and guns in it. That I bought. I’m going to skin every single one of them if I find anything missing.” Bobbie said, teeth clenched and hands in tight fists. 

Trevor watched her and shook his head. “Fuck you are the hottest woman I’ve ever met.” He groaned, leaning towards her to kiss her. Bobbie turned and glared at him, she pulled her Combat pistol out and held it so the barrel was connected with his forehead, her thumb moved and cocked the gun.

“I’m not going to say it again.” She told him, voice calmly angry. That sent a shiver down Trevor’s spine. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. Fuck you don’t know how hot it is that you’re all worked up over this.” He told her, growling as he turned away from her and hit the gas. "I mean you're hot all your own and that’s fucking sexy as shit, but this whole thing.” He gestured to her with the gun in his face. “Fuck.” He groaned, shaking his head. Bobbie uncocked the gun and held it in her hand, ready for when they stop. Trevor’s knuckles were white as he held the steering wheel. 

“So any good drugs?” He asked, finding it a little weird that someone else had the anger he’s supposed to have. Kind of took the anger out of the Lost trashing his place, she sucked it all out and had the look that she’d kill children without batting an eye.

Bobbie tried to think what she had in the bag. “Uh, some really good fucking Speed and really fucking banging weed.” She told him, her free hand rubbing her face. Then she started to chew her bottom lip and her leg started to shake as she looked out the window. 

“If it helps when we kill them all I’m sure they’ll have some more drugs around where they’re hiding out.” He told her, looking at her then the road. Bobbie looked at him, anger still in her eyes.

“You don’t understand, that was some good fucking Speed Trevor. I’m talking one pill could do it all. My normal is two or three. That shit was perfect.” She explained, running her free hand through her curly hair. Trevor licked his lips as she spoke, that sounded fucking great.

“I paid a lot for it and killed about fifteen people for it. It’s worth the anger I have.” She snapped, getting angry again. “Fuck can you drive any faster?” The redhead growled, turning her glare at him.

“Listen you need to calm the fuck down, I’m going as fast as I can. We’ll get there, I highly doubt they’re going anywhere.” He told her, getting angry that she was bossing him like he wasn’t in the same boat as her. Bobbie huffed, looking back out of the window again. They came to the Lost’s ‘camp’, turning the lights off the truck and turning off the radio so they could keep it going if shit hit the fan. Trevor was gonna get out and Bobbie grabbed his shirt.

“What kind of shit you have in your bag? I’ll go in alone.” She told him, looking at him with a shit eating grin. 

The older man groaned looking at her. Fuck she was everything he’d ever want. “Uh got a sniper rifle with a suppressor, grenade launcher, sawed off shotgun, an assault rifle. You should be well stocked going in.” He told her, giving her the same grin. “Don’t get yourself killed now sweetheart.” Bobbie snorted as she quietly got out of the truck and put her handgun in the waistband of her shorts, then grabbed the sniper rifle and picked off the ones that were closer and away from anyone. When that was done she dug into the bag and found a hunter’s knife. Her eyes settled on Trevor with a little smirk as she held it up and winked at him. 

The brunet growled quietly and watched as she took the shotgun and the hunter’s knife and made her way into the trailer park. Each person she was able to sneak up behind she sliced their throats, making sure to keep them quiet. On the outer part of the trailer park there were bodies littered everywhere, then Bobbie made her way onto the inside. She was already covered in blood, her gray tank top was darker and sticking to her stomach, and her hair was damp.

When she was done taking them all down she kicked in the door of every trailer until she found her bag. Along the way she searched every body and took what was interesting. She walked back to Trevor’s truck and he was there, leaning back in his chair, feet kicked up and out of the window. 

“You sitting so peacefully, so much trust that I got everyone.” Bobbie chuckled. The older man opened his eyes and looked at her, hazel eyes raking over her body, hungry. The redhead put Trevor’s weapons back into the duffle bag and went around to climb back into the truck, stretching and just sagging into the seat. 

“So tired. Now for some ‘happy’ pills.” She smiled, putting her bag on her lap and dug around for her pills and licked her lips. Her grey eyes went over to Trevor who just stared at him. “Like to join me big boy?” She asked as she popped a cat shaped pill in her mouth, rolling it around before chewing it and licking her lips. Trevor watched her, nodding.

“Fuck yeah I’m joining you. Don’t know why you’re asking.” He told her, holding his hand out. “Hand over two.” He said. Bobbie gave him a little chuckle and gave him two pills, which he chewed with no problem and started to head back to Sandy Shores. Bobbie got comfortable, her bag in between her legs and closed her eyes, letting the ride just sink in.

It was twenty minutes before anything happened with the Speed. Bobbie opened her eyes and looked at where they were, nothing looked familiar to her. But she felt excited and a little on edge, rubbing her hands up and down her thighs. Bobbie shifted in her seat for a couple of minutes as Trevor drove, then sucked her thumb, tasting blood, then went back to rubbing her hands up and down her thighs. 

Trevor had one hand on the wheel and the other was scratching up along his bicep, going in the shirt sleeve. His tongue went out and licked at his bottom lip, then back into his mouth and back out again. It was quiet for a couple more seconds before Bobbie started going on about her life, then switching to other types of shit she’s been in, then switching back to how her dad wanted her to get into the FIB, then around to the other types of drugs she’s tried. She just kept talking and talking until they stopped in front of Trevor’s trailer.

“Will you shut the fuck up?” The older man snapped, turning to glare at her. Bobbie looked at him with a frown, then her mood switched and she rolled her eyes at him.

“Listen fuck you asshole. Don’t see you putting anything into the fucking conversation.” She countered, getting out of the truck, pulling her bag with her. Trevor watch her get out, following her and coming around to stop her, pin her against the back of the truck as she tried to head to her trailer.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going shitstain?” He growled, arms on both sides of her. Bobbie chewed her bottom lip as she looked up at him, tasting blood again. She must of been drenched in it. Then she did it again, she didn’t mean to. Her forehead connected with his mouth, sending him back, stumbling and grabbing his mouth.

“What the fuck was that about?” He yelled at her, pulling his handgun from the waistband of his sweats. Bobbie was right there with him, her gun cocked and ready to go. 

“I don’t see why it’s any of your fucking business what I’m gonna go and do.” She spat back, her hand around a strap of the bag, tightly, her knuckles were turning white. 

“You gonna shoot me you stupid bitch?” He growled, stepping closer to her. Bobbie took the same step. They stopped when they were pressing the guns against each other. Trevor had it to the side of her head and she had it pressed under his chin.

“Don’t know. Are you?” She challenged, adding pressure to where she had the gun forced against the underside of his chin. Those hazel eyes glared down at her, first with hatred, then his mood changed.

“Fuck.” He groaned, pushing her hand out of the way and chucked his gun into the back of the truck. Trevor tangled his long, dirty fingers into her hair and yanked her forward, kissing her roughly. It took her off guard. Bobbie was still pissed, but the rough, demanding, claiming kiss he gave her made her moan into his mouth, melting against him. 

Bobbie gripped his stained t-shirt and pulled him to her. She wanted him close, she wanted him to be in her already for fucksake! She started to pull and tug his shirt up, breaking the kiss and taking it off of him. When that was off and onto the sandy floor Bobbie’s mouth started to explore his neck and torso. Her hands moved along his frame, her nails digging into sink every now and then, fingers tracing scars she found. Trevor groaned, long fingers knotting themselves in her hair and pulling her head back roughly so he could kiss her again. He growled in her mouth, tasting her and the blood from the Lost. 

The redhead moaned, nails sinking into his sides, pulling him closer to her. “You gonna take me in and let me fuck you? Or not?” She said, biting into his bottom lip and tugged it as she sucked it, her eyes staring up into his. The older man pulled away from her and threw her over his shoulder, turning his head to sink his teeth into the meat of her thigh. Bobbie gasped and laughed, gently raking her nails up his back. Trevor grinned and gave her a slap on the ass. She moaned softly, wriggling in his grasp. 

“Ho oh, seems we found something abuse.” He chuckled as he went up his steps and kicked the door open and stepped in. “Where do you want to be fucked into?” He asked her, setting her down. Bobbie turned and looked around, then back up at him.

“I don’t know why you’re asking me. That’s what I should be asking you.” She smirked, grabbing the hem of his sweatpants and pulled him over to the couch and pushed him down onto it. Trevor looked up at her, an excited and voracious look in his eyes. Licking her lips Bobbie got rid of her tank top and let it fall to the floor. His hazel eyes taking in her chest, she was well endowed, more like gifted in his mind. He itched to press his face into them and suck them. They looked like they’d fit perfectly in his hands.

“Haven’t even showed the goods and here you hard drooling.” She teased, straddling his lap. Trevor’s hands came up to hold her to him and feel her up, but she stopped him, pinning his hands to his sides. “You don’t get to touch until I say.” She told him, smirking at him. The brunet groaned his response to that. “If you’re good this’ll be better for the both of us.” She licked her lips and cupped his face and kissed him. This time it was her turn to force her way into his mouth and take charge. A groan rumbled through him as her tongue played with his, fighting him every step of the way.

Bobbie’s hips started to move her hips against him, already feeling his hard on press against her. She pulled away from the kiss and looked down at him, he was staring at her, that made her stomach knot for some reason. The redhead gave him a little smirk as she bent and kissed along his neck, licking along the dotted line and sucking each letter of the tattoo there. He groaned again and his hands shot up to touch her, he couldn’t stop himself. His rough hands went along her sides then down to cup her ass and grind her harder against him, fingers biting into the meat of her ass.

“Hands at your sides.” She ordered through clenched teeth, pushing his hands off of her, even though she loved how big they were on her. She wanted control, he had enough earlier when she sucked him off. It was her turn now. Trevor’s cock twitched at the order. He bucked up against her, wanting so badly to grab her hips and move her against him. Fuck she was something else. 

“Fucksake, how can you exspect me to not touch you when you’re doing all this shit?” He snapped, baring his teeth at her as he balled his fists at his sides. 

“Because I know deep down, under this dirty, stained and sexy exteriour there is a good boy in there.” She purred, tracing a finger down his chest, which he gladly arched against, wanting any kind of touch she could give him since she wasn’t allowing him to touch her. Trevor looked at her groaning. 

“You fucking snake.” He spat, but there was nothing nasty behind it. Bobbie giggled, going back to what she was doing, kissing and nipping down his body, slowly taking her time. Her hands felt his sides, his scars, and fondled him in his pants as she let her tongue swirl just under his belly button. Trevor groaned, bucking into her hand, looking down at her. “Hurry the fuck up Princess.” He growled, glaring down at her.

Bobbie licked her lips and looked up at him. “Am I going to have to gag you with my panties?” She asked, cocking a brow as an innocent smile formed on her face. The older man grunted, licking his lips, he itched to pull his pants down and force her to suck his cock. “That’s a good boy.” She purred, kissing along the bulge in his pants, making sure to mouth against him. Trevor’s head went back against the couch, hips bucking up against her, wanting more, so much fucking more.

“I’m going to take my sweet ass time Philips.” She told him, sitting back on her feet, squatting in between his legs. She let her hands run up and down the inside of his thighs before she untied his boots and threw them to the side. She reached up and pulled down his sweat pants, licking her lips at how hard he was, he was leaking pre-cum and the head of his cock was flushed red. “Mmm, can’t wait to taste that again.” She said, licking her lips as she kissed up the insides of his thighs as she helped him out of his sweats. The hair on his thighs scratched against her skin, giving her little bumps on her face. 

Trevor was fidgeting again, he pressed his fists into the couch. Bobbie’s lips gently pressed against his sac, causing him to shudder and bite his bottom lip. Her mouth opened and out came that tongue, that muscle that caused this man to want to strangle her and fuck her into submission. But fuck it was hot to have a little lady like her take charge. She licked and sucked at the man’s sac, earning groans and curses from the older man. The redhead hummed when she sucked on them, causing Trevor to tense as his hands came up and closed around air, then he put them to his face. He’d never been this hard in his life, he felt like he was gonna cum if she finally did decide to ever fuck him.

Bobbie pulled away and stood in front of him, his hazel eyes followed her. The redhead smiled, her tongue coming out of her mouth to go across her bottom lip as she hooked her thumbs into the waist of her shorts. Trevor’s eyes stood locked on her hips. She chuckled, stepping in between his legs, then turned so her back was to him as she pulled down her shorts. A groan came from the older man as he watched her pull them off and let them fall to her feet. She was wearing some black and red boy shorts that had bad written across her ass. Trevor nodded, agreeing with the underwear. The shorts looked like they were being eaten by her ass. The brunet couldn’t help it, he leaned forward, grabbing her hips and pulled her towards him. He put his face between them, the fabric of the underwear stopping him as he bit, licked and sucked at her cheeks. 

The redhead didn’t stop him, she moaned softly, pressing back against him with her hands on his knees. Her head hung, eyes closed as she just let him do that. One of Trevor’s hands left her hip and spread her cheeks, his tongue pressing against the underwear that was pressed against her hole. She gasped, moving back against him, wanting more. “Fuck.” She panted, chewing her bottom lip. His tongue pressed and probed against the shorts, teasing her. 

“Bend over more.” He ordered, his hand going to the middle of her back and pushing it. Bobbie did as she was told and touched her toes. Trevor groaned as he watched her bend more, she was as exposed as she could be while still wearing clothes. “Fuck that’s nice.” He purred, spreading her cheeks. He just stared at her bent over, licking his lips he gave her a slap on the ass. Bobbie gasped and groaned, biting her bottom lip. The sting of his whole palm on her on cheek just made her breathing get a little heavier. 

“Again.” She said, voice an octave higher. The older man grinned, using his other hand on the other cheek. She moaned, moving back against him, wanting more. “Harder.” She told him, chewing her bottom lip. He did as he was told, going with his right hand first then the left harder than before. Bobbie let out a little cry, nodding. “Fuck yes.” She panted. “I want my ass raw, don’t stop.” She told him, looking back at him, whatever was left of her eye color was dark. Trevor groaned, moving her so she was bent over his lap, his cock pressing against her lower stomach. 

“My don’t you look nice like that.” He purred, watching as she was laying across him, her ass red, her breathing rushing out of her through pants and her smooth, soft skin on his hairy one. When she looked up at him, face dirty with blood and a little darker from her blushing, her swollen lips parted to get air in faster. Trevor licked his lips as he looked her over again. He raised his hand and down it went, it was a series of three quick and hard smacks against her cheeks. Bobbie moaned, moving so she followed his hand, wanting more, loving the pain. The redhead chewed her bottom lip and looked up at him. The brunet grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head back a little more and kissed her roughly, groaning into her mouth. 

Bobbie tried to get up and straddle him, but Trevor held her in place and he shook his head as he pulled away from the kiss. “You gave me an order, your ass isn’t raw enough.” He told her, hazel eyes staring into grey ones. She whined, licking her lips and nodded, going back into her laying position and sat there like a good girl. The brunet shook his head at her and continued with his ‘job’. His hand met her ass several more times, hard, each smack got harder and harder. Bobbie cried out, putting her head down into the couch, digging her nails into it as the spanking got harder and harder. 

“Okay! Okay.” She panted, her voice quiet. Trevor groaned softly, running his hand up her back, middle finger gently digging into her spine. Bobbie sighed softly, arching up against him. “I need you in me like now.” She said, not being able to pick her head up yet.

“Now you’re fucking talking.” He growled, pulling her underwear down and off. She shuddered when the fabric went along her sensitive skin. Bobbie was gonna get up to grab a condom when on of her legs was pushed so they were open. A groan came from the older man and he licked his lips. Trevor ran his thumb from her puckered hole down to her clit and rubbed it in small slow circles. Bobbie gasped, moving back against his hand, moaning softly. He didn’t stop, then he pressed pressed his index finger into her and she couldn’t help but moaned, moving back to get more of that finger inside of her. 

“Oh god.” She mumbled, slowly moving against him. 

“You’re fucking soaking wet and tight.” He rumbled as he added a second finger and roughly thrust them into her. Bobbie moaned loudly, reaching to take hold of his wrist, but didn’t stop him. Her hips were as far back as they could go to get that amazing friction from his fingers. 

“Fuck yes.” She hissed, moving to meet his fingers. Bobbie stopped him then pulled his fingers out of her and sucked them clean, while not breaking eye contact with him. Trevor groaned softly watching as she sucked his fingers, nipping the tips of his fingers before pulling away and licking her lips. She dropped his hand and straddled him, her sensitive backside was warm against his thighs as she sat there. Trevor’s hands went up her sides until they came to the back of her bra where he unclasped it and finally sent that to the floor. His large, rough hands cupped her breasts as he kissed along her neck. Bobbie didn’t stop him, she moaned softly, putting her hands on his shoulders and playing with the hair at the back of his head. The brunet groaned softly as he put his face to her breasts, kissing, nipping, and sucking them. He played with her nipples, pinching and sucking them. She moaned, holding him to her. 

Bobbie stopped him after a while and kissed his cheek with a chuckle. “You got condoms? I mean I have some, I don’t know if they’re your size or not.” She said, grey eyes searching his face as she spoke. Trevor watched her talk, her swollen lips causing him to lick his own.

“Condoms? No, I don’t have any.” He told her after the question registered. Bobbie nodded, getting off of him and went over to her bag. Trevor’s eyes followed her, he wanted her now, he was tired of all this foreplay. He wanted to be balls deep inside the girl. “Would you hurry the fuck up? We’ve both waited long enough for this.” He pestered her. Bobbie chuckled, as she pulled one out and threw it at him. 

“Let’s hope you understand how to put one of these on.” She teased him, walking back to the couch and crawling over to him, kissing the side of his neck and his shoulder as she waited for him to put the condom on.

Trevor snorted. “It’s been a while, but I remember tits, calm down.” He told her. She smiled against his skin as she put her arms around his neck and pressed her chest against him. Trevor ripped the package open with his teeth and slipped it in. “Okay it’s on, let’s go.” He said, patting his lap and looking at her.

Bobbie rolled her eyes at him and chuckled. “So bossy.” She said, nipping his earlobe and mounted him again, her hands running up his shoulders and his neck and down again, causing him to shiver. Trevor watched her, she grabbed his length and sat on him, he went in slow. A groan came from him as her wet, tight heat engulfed him. When she was completely seated on him with him in her she rolled her hips, moaning softly as she looked down to see him inside her. “That’s nice.” She purred, looking up at him with a little smirk. 

“Fuck yeah it is.” He groaned, putting hands on her hips. The older man bucked up into her, earning a sigh from her. Bobbie took his hands and held them, lacing their fingers together, getting a weird look from the man under her. 

“Like I said I’m going to fuck you, so you’re just going to sit here while I use you.” She purred, leaning forward to bite into his bottom lip again as she started to ride him. Trevor groaned as he watched her bounce on him. She moaned, biting her bottom lip as she spared no time with slamming down onto him. She gripped his hands as she rode him hard and fast. Bobbie’s eyes closed and she chewed her bottom lip at the feel of him inside her. He was a good size, filled her just right, he was wide too and that just made it so much better. “Fuck good.” She gasped, letting go of his hands and putting hers on his chest and dug her nails into him as she fucked him hard. Trevor groaned, loving how tight she was and her pace was fucking delicious. He couldn’t just sit here and let her do all the work, he couldn’t he wanted her screaming and clawing at him, more than what she was doing now. When she was coming down Trevor bucked his hips up into her, causing her to gasp and open her eyes. They stared at each other. While he did this she didn’t stop him, so he pushed it a step further, he gripped her hips and slammed her back down on top of him when he thrust up. Her head went back and her mouth opened in a loud moan. He grinned and said fuck it. 

Trevor put his arms under her legs, holding her legs open wider and she moaned at the change. He smirked and picked her up and put her on the couch, under him. She continued not to stop him and he continued to fuck her into the couch. Bobbie gasped, putting her arms around his neck as he fucked her hard and fast. His fingers bit into her thighs as he pounded into her. 

“Fuck yes.” She moaned into his shoulder, her nails sinking into skin, wanting him closer and deeper inside of her. Trevor growled, cupping her raw cheeks and went faster, putting his face in her neck and sucked and nipped, biting, marker her. 

“Such a good fucking cunt you got here sweetheart.” He groaned, licking up her neck. Bobbie moaned, lifting her hips to meet him as best she could. She tightened around him. 

“Nice cock big boy.” She chuckled, nuzzling his jaw and throat. The redhead cried out into his neck when he pressed himself as deep inside her as possible. “Fuck yeah, shit yes.” She groaned, reaching a hand between them and rubbed her clit in fast circles. Trevor growled and pinned her hands above her head.

 

“Not happening.” He told her and she tightened around him at his dominance. Trevor towered over her and he pounded into her. Her legs were wrapped around him tightly, the heel of her feet digging into the small of his back, pressing him closer.

“God fuck me, yes.” She panted, eyes staying on his, both unblinking. Trevor bent and kissed her roughly, swallowing her sounds. He let go of her hands and let his run down her sides until he gripped her hips and slammed her against him when he thrust into her. Bobbie arched, grabbing the couch and moaning loudly, nodding.

“Fuck just like that Trev, don’t stop.” She all but whined, begged. The brunet groaned and fucked her like he was using her. He kissed, nipped, sucked and bit along her torso, her breasts, her neck and shoulders. She was gonna be black and blue by the end of this and that’s what sent her cumming out of nowhere. “Oh fuck!” She cried out, arching against him, her legs bringing him closer. “D-don’t stop.” She stuttered as she came. Trevor didn’t stop, he wasn’t going to, not until he was spent. Bobbie laid under him, moaning loudly, saying his name over and over again. She throbbed around him, causing him to groan loudly. This time her eyes were closed, tightly as she took him over and over again, shaking lightly at her orgasm. 

Trevor groaned, spreading her legs wider, watching himself disappear inside of her over and over again. It was such a pretty sight to see. “Fuck princess, you cum so pretty.” He growled, bending to kiss her roughly, one of her legs pressed against his chest and the other around his waist again. Bobbie moaned into his mouth, putting her arms around him, nails shredding his back as she took him.

“Can’t wait to see you cum.” She said in the kiss. That was going to be very soon.

Several thrusts later Trevor was groaning, looking down at her. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” He groaned as he pressed his hips as far as he came inside her and came. A grunt coming from hims as he rocked his hips against her. Bobbie moaned holding him to her. When he was done he just collapsed on top of her, causing her to wheeze from the sudden weight.

“You cum pretty too big boy.” She purred in his ear, her hands moving up and down his sides, along his back, shoulders and the back of his neck. Trevor groaned softly, at her touching. 

“I really hope you don’t think that we’re really done here.” She giggled, sucking his earlobe. “I’m just getting started.” Bobbie told him. A rumble went through Trevor. 

Bobbie had him going until late in the morning. When they were done, finally done they ended up in his bed, her curled around him asleep, black and blue. With him being so fucking tired and sated for the first time in his life. Trevor passed out a couple of minutes after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think, don't be shy! I love it all haha.


	4. Sandy Shores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TPI is about to get an application.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had trouble writing this, hope you guys enjoy it anyway.

Bobbie woke up all by herself, regretting it as she went to stretch and her body ached in response. “Oh fuck.” She hissed quietly. She was facing the wall with someone spooning her, nice strong arms were tight around her. The redhead sighed happily at that and looked down, seeing scared hands on her stomach. She turned in those arms and came face to face with a blistered, dirty face that was at peace when he was asleep. Bobbie smiled and watched him sleep a little before slowly moving out from his hold. The older man grumbled in his sleep and turned onto his stomach. 

“Like a fucking log.” She mumbled as she slid off the bed, her body screaming in pain. “Fuck.” Bobbie groaned inaudibly looking down at her body, black and blues littered her skin, hand prints on her hips and her wrists, hickeys on her chest and neck. “Won’t remember what my normal skin color is after this babysitting gig.” She said as she also saw how dirty she was, covered in dirt, sand and dried blood.

“I need a shower.” Bobbie grabbed her clothes, pulling on the shorts and her shirt, leaving her panties and her bra on the floor of Trevor’s floor. Her grey eyes looked at her ‘collection’ of guns that scattered the floor over in front of Trevor’s TV, along with a baggy with little pills in it. “I mean I guess that could be left here.” She said, looking around his little can, there was no door to the bathroom, not that she cared, but from the looks of how the shower was, she doubted if it worked at all. 

Bobbie put on her shoes and grabbed her keys before heading over to her place. It was already hot, the sun was low in the sky, giving everything a nice pinkish, purple gold color, it was real pretty, but her eyes couldn’t take the bright light. She felt like she could sleep forever, she just wanted to curl up and be left alone. Her body hurt, her head was pounding and she just felt down. “God I hate coming down from a high.” She sighed as she unlocked her door and stepped in, kicking her shoes off, dropping her keys on the floor and walking towards her bathroom, stripping on the way. She turned the shower on and let the water run as she dug around in her other bags and searched for her bathroom stuff. After finding everything she needed Bobbie got into the shower, sighing softly as the cool water hit her skin.

The redhead took a shower, using her nails and her little loofa to scrub away the dirt and blood. Then moved onto her hair that seemed to take the bad end of all the nasty stuff. She washed it, watching the grime go down the drain. “That’s the stuff.” She hummed as she went back over her body again, making sure she cleaned every inch. It was that point in the shower where she just stood there, letting the water just go over her. “Would be better with hot water.” She mumbled as she turned the water off and wrung out her hair to get as much water out of it as possible. 

She was slowly making her way out of the bathroom when her door was kicked in. Bobbie looked up at the door to see a guy in a leather jacket and jeans on. He was rough looking, cuts on his face, scars wherever there was skin showing. “Hello.” She said, standing there completely nude with her hands in her hair. “How can I help you?” Bobbie asked, her hands moving from her hair, so she could fold her arms.

The biker guy looked her over, licking his lips, then brought a gun out from somewhere and aimed it right at her. “You the one that killed all those bikers last night?” He asked, still checking her out. 

The redhead stared at him, before she nodded. “Yeah, did I miss one?” She asked nonchalantly. The biker glared at her now, cocking the gun and reaching towards her to grab her arm and yank her towards him so the gun was pressed right into her cheek. 

“Yeah you fucking missed one. He told us what you did, who the fuck sent you?” He growled. Bobbie made a face at the smell of his breath. 

“Listen I need you to back the fuck up thanks.” She said, grabbing his wrist and twisting it at an odd way so he dropped the gun and she used her shoulder to push him away from her. 

“You stupid bitch.” He snapped, holding his hand to him. Bobbie rolled her eyes and picked up the gun, quickly dismantling it, each piece falling to the floor. Her grey eyes stood on the biker as he glared at her. Just as she was about to drop the final piece he charged her, back handing her with his good hand. Bobbie touched her cheek, stumbling back down onto the couch behind her, it stung, yeah but not to the point that the tears that swelled in her eyes were needed. The redhead quickly wiped the tears away, sniffling as quietly as she could. “Who the fuck sent you?” He barked, reaching to grab a handful of her hair and yanked her forward and off the sofa. Bobbie hissed sharply through her teeth at the pull of hair, tears rolling again, down her cheeks. Fuck these damn drugs! She thought as she glared up at the man.

“You fucking asshole, let go.” She reached for his wrist and sunk her nails in as far as they’d go, she caught some of his jacket and his wrist. He let go and knocked her to the floor, keeping her there with his booted foot. 

“I’m not going to ask again, next time I’m just going to pop you in the mouth.” He threatened.

“Eat me asshole.” She spat at him, glaring up at him with the tears still falling. Her emotions were stuck with fear, anger, and sadness. Coming down from a high with shit like this always got her emotions all over the fucking place. 

“Stupid bitch.” He snarled, his fist going into a ball. She glared up at him, not giving him the satisfaction of flinching away from him. She didn’t hear the boots coming up her stairs or into her house, but she did hear his voice.

“Hey, pick on someone your own size cowboy.” Trevor growled, grabbing the back of the guy’s jacket and hauled him out of the trailer. Bobbie sat there staring out her open door, her heart hammering and her head spinning. She could hear Trevor cursing at the guy, could hear him grunting and then heard a body hit the floor. The redhead scrambled to her feet and walked into her room, not looking up at Trevor when he came back through the door. She got dressed, wearing some dark jean shorts with a bikini top, she hadn’t noticed how hot it had gotten until she put on clothes.

“Please, no need to get dressed.” He purred, his voice washed over her. She stiffened, not knowing if she could face him, she was shaking, the tears still kept coming. 

“Fucksake.” She mumbled, wiping her eyes and trying to take deep breaths. “Thanks.” She said, as she sat on the edge of her bed, trying to calm down. 

The older man leaned against the doorframe, arms folded with something in his hand. “No thanks necessary little lady.” He chuckled. “You alright?” He asked, watching her.

“F-fine. Just leave me the fuck alone.” She snapped, glaring up at him this time, eyes a little red from crying. 

“Whoa, whoa, calm the fuck down B. What the hell?” He countered, walking over to her and crouching in front of her. Trevor looked at her, hazel eyes going over face. “Ah, you’re sober.” He laughed, shaking his head. 

“Fuck you.” She responded, rubbing her face of the rest of the tears. Bobbie moved away from him and got a hair tie for her mane and put it up into a messy half assed bun.

The brunet grinned, watching as she got up and walked away. “You already did that princess, over and over and over again. Might I add to the point where you couldn’t move anymore.” He chuckled, standing to his full height. Bobbie rolled her eyes and turned to look at him just as he put his hand to his face and took a big inhale of breath.

“What are you doing?” She asked, cocking a brow. The older man chuckled as he opened his hand and showed her what was in it, her panties…

“You―why―my panties?” Was all she could get out. She’d done a couple of weird things, and she’s had a couple of weird things happen to her, but this...this took the cake. “Are you just gonna walk around with those?” Bobbie asked, looking from her underwear in his hand to up at his hazel eyes.

“For as long as I can sugar tits.” He told her, giving them one last sniff before putting them into his front pocket. Bobbie didn’t know how to feel, pleased, disgusted or angry. 

“You know serial killers keep a piece of whatever their victim had, are you doing the same?” She asked, feeling way too damn sober for any of this. By now if she was any kind of high she’d be sucking his cock, or out robbing or killing. Or just being lazy around her place. 

“Yeah, guess you could say that. Mind taking a picture for me so I can send it to Mikey? Show him that I indeed fucked you.” He chuckled. Bobbie rolled her eyes and shook her head.

“I’m sure if you just texted him and told him he’d have a heart attack for sure.” She chuckled, slipping on some shoes. “Okay, now stop talking, I don’t enjoy being this sober. Now how about me and you go pop a pill and fuck shit up, huh?” The redhead beamed, walking towards him, then around him to head for the door, she picked up her keys and phone on the way out. She saw the body of the biker sprawled out on her ‘lawn’ as she waited for Trevor to get out. He stomped down the stairs he followed where her eyes were and couldn’t help but smile a little.

“You gonna take care of that? Or is it gonna be an ornament?” Bobbie asked as she stepped over the body. 

“Ron and Wade will take care of that.” He told her as he followed behind her. Who was Wade? She thought as they came around the corner, his rusted, bullet hole infested, red truck coming into view, with a guy with blond dreadlocks sitting in the back of it. He was wearing a jersey of some kind with some jeans and sneakers. As they got closer he looked up and seemed happy as he hopped out the back of the truck and walked over.

“Hey Trevor!” He said, slowly down to wait for the older man to meet him. Bobbie watched, he had piercings and tattoos on his arms.

“What do you want Wade?” He asked, folding his arms, the blond man flinching a little. 

Wade’s blue eyes moved to the woman behind Trevor, he gave her a little smile and a wave. “Hi, are you Trevor’s new girlfriend?” He asked sweetly. 

Bobbie chuckled, moving forward to look at Trevor. “New girlfriend?” She asked, a little smirk on her face. “Didn’t think you did the whole date thing.” She said, folding her arms, chuckling. 

“I thought you were waiting for Patricia Trevor.” He said, looking at his friend. Bobbie cocked a red brow and looked at Trevor, with a little smirk on her face.

“Who’s Patricia Trev?” She asked, chuckling a little.

Trevor glared at the blond man, baring his teeth. “You idiot! You don’t bring up her name like that you piece of shit.” He growled at Wade, moving towards him to hit him. 

“Whoa, whoa, you need to calm the hell down.” Bobbie said, grabbing one of his hands, spinning him around until his arm was behind his back. The redhead kicked his feet out from under him and let him fall to the floor. “I was just joking, I didn’t know she was a touchy subject for you. But that doesn’t mean you attack Wade.” She told him, shaking her head as she stood before the blond man who put a hand on her shoulder as he looked over her at Trevor.

The older man got to his feet, glaring at the two. “Wade get Ron, there’s a body in front of her place, he knows where it is, take care of it.” He told the blond as he stalked around them. 

“Okay Trevor.” He said and moved on, as if nothing just happened. 

Bobbie followed after Trevor into his trailer, she watched his walk, loving how his hips moved and his shoulders. Licking her lips she went up the steps of his deck and looked around, she didn’t know why she thought it’d be clean, she really didn’t. The redhead looked over where his TV was and then down at the floor where her guns were scattered. She went and cleaned them up, squatting and put them back into her bag.

“Now are you gonna stop being a spoil sport so we can get high?” She asked, looking at him over her shoulders as she held up two pills. “Come on, these got your name written all over it.” Bobbie smiled, putting two others into her mouth and rolled them around before chewing them.

The brunet’s eyes took in her squatting form and shook his head as he watched her, licking his lips. Then he looked to her hand where two pills were waiting for him. He didn’t move, he folded his arms over his chest and stared at her. “Come feed them to me, then we’ll see B.” He said. 

Bobbie chuckled and stood, she stretched and walked over to him, but quickly move around him to grab a beer from the fridge. She couldn’t help but laugh as she cracked it open and took a big sip before going to stand in front of the older man. Trevor looked down at her, then his hazel eyes wandered down to her chest in the bikini top. “I gotta say, that’s a good look for you. But really, you might as well wear nothing.” He purred, stepping closer. 

She smiled up at him as she held out the can to him and held up one pill. “Shut up and open up big boy.” She smirked, licking her lips as she reached up. The brunet chuckled and opened his mouth as he took the can of beer. She popped the first one and then the second before dropping her hand to her side. “So can I ask, what made you come to my rescue? I wasn’t screaming, and he wasn’t being that loud.” She explained as she plopped down on his couch, pulling her knees to her chest as she looked up at him.

Trevor watched her, chewing pills and drinking the rest of the beer before crushing the can and dropping it on the floor. “I was there to give you a piece of my mind for leaving without telling me. I was pissed and was probably gonna send you back to Plastics R Us. But then I heard him bitching and heard you hit the floor, waited a little because I know you can take care of yourself. But doesn’t seem like you can all that well when you’re sober.” He said, sitting down beside her. 

Bobbie listened, eyebrows shooting up as he continued talking. “You were gonna yell at me and send me back because I didn’t tell you that I was gonna go take a shower in my own place?” She asked, looking at him. Trevor nodded, as if that answered everything. “Okay, let me explain this. I’m a grown ass woman only when I feel like it and right now is when I’m feeling like it, so you need to not get pissed if I don’t tell you where I’m going. I can take care of myself, yeah that wasn’t a good example, I’m pretty good sober, but after being fucked for hours last night and killing god knows how many people I did yesterday my body was not up for fighting a couple of minutes ago.” She told him. Trevor just listened. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. You’re just a little angry I had to come a save you.” He chuckled, patting her head. Bobbie frowned and swatted his hand away. 

“No that’s not it. You’re babysitting me yeah, but you need to chill the fuck out. I’m not gonna let you know every time I have to go take a shit or something.” She countered, folding her arms and glaring at him. His eyes shifted down to her chest the moment she folded her arms. 

“Like I said sugartits, whatever you say.” He replied. 

“Hey eyes up here.” She snapped her fingers and got his attention until he looked up at her. “I’m being serious T.” Bobbie said to him softly, yet sternly.

He nodded, rubbing his face. “I get it, alright? Try not to be your dad. Gotcha.” Trevor told her, getting angry as he continued to speak. 

“Thank you. Now, I’m bored and this speed isn’t kicking in fast enough. Let’s go do something.” She said, crawling into the man’s lap, putting her arms around his neck.

Trevor grinned and quickly pinned Bobbie on her back. “I can think of a couple of things." He growled as he put his face too her neck and gently began to suck on one of the he hickeys he gave her the night before. Bobbie chuckled, letting her hands go under his shirt and pushed it up, while raking her nails against his skin. The brunet groaned softly, pressing his hips against hers. “Seems like you caught on.” He smirked, biting into the bruise. 

Bobbie moaned softly at the sting. “Y-yeah well, seems we have similar things in common. But I’m not talking about sex T.” She explained, not stopping him as he kissed along her neck and then down between her breasts. 

“You can never go wrong with sex.” He told her. Bobbie had to agree, you can’t. 

“Sex is great, but not when you can still feel the sex you had hours before.” She chuckled, pushing him away a little and looked up at him, her legs still wrapped around him. “How about you show me what you do around here? I’m sure you have a job or something. I know you don’t go around babysitting any woman that’s twenty two years younger than you.” She said, grinning up at him.

“It’d be a great gig, but no, I’m not a nanny full-time.” He told her, pulling away from her to sit on the couch normally. Bobbie sat up too, looking at him.

“Then let’s go nanny, Bobbie is borrred.” She sighed, stretching across his lap like a cat. The redhead turned onto her back so she could look up at him. “Do you have a job? I know the life you lead couldn’t be held down by a normal boring job.” She smirked up at him.

Trevor chuckled, running his hand down the backs of her thighs before she turned onto her back, as she laid across him. “I am the CEO and Founder of a major corporation.” He explained to her.

“Give me the tour then, or sign me up. I’ll work for a little.” Bobbie said getting off of him and the couch and stood before him, stretching. “Come on, I’m bored.” She whined, grabbing his hand and trying to pull him off the couch. “So what’s your company called?” She asked as she dragged him out of his trailer.

“Trevor Philips Industries.” He told her. “We are the people that are sending Crank and guns to other nations.” He explained, gesturing like he’s showing a sign with his hands. “Chef makes the Meth, Ron finds where guns are coming in and I go get them, make the drops after making a couple of calls and the money rolls in.” Trevor described to her. 

“Ohh, mister big shot.” She teased, climbing into his truck. Trevor chuckled and got in. He showed her the company. Taking her to the kitchen, then over to his airfield. 

“You can fly too? God is there anything you can’t do?” She asked, looking over the airfield, where a helicopter stood to the left of the truck. 

“I can do whatever the fuck I want to do. So no, there’s nothing I can’t do.” He chuckled. Bobbie nodded, looking at him with a smile. 

“That’s pretty cool, I learned a couple of things too.” She said, still looking out at the ‘empty’ space that was the airfield, it was barren, some coyotes could be seen. It was quiet out here in Sandy Shores, could get away with a lot. And even if you couldn’t, you could fight for your life. 

Trevor took her to make some drops and pick ups. She got to meet Oscar. They had to fight off some of the Aztecas, it was a crazy fire fight, Bobbie had the time of her life. They made it back to the Oscar’s airfield, then went to make a drop. She loved how high they were in the plane, how peaceful it seemed to just be up in the air. 

“This is the life, huh?” She said softly, chuckling softly as she looked out the window, seeing how far up they were above the Alamo Sea. “Hey you ever skydive before?” She asked, looking ahead, staring at the back of his head.

“For fun? No, for a job? Yeah.” Trevor told her as he focused on flying. The redhead nodded. She enjoyed the ride, Trevor made the drop and back they went to drop off the plane. It was a pretty great day in Bobbie’s mind. She wouldn’t mind being employed by Trev to be able to fly and to kill a couple of rival gangs, that’s the life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for me to get this up! Hope you still love it anyway.


	5. One Foot In The Grave Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It turned out to be a good time with Trevor. But they found her...  
> Also some Haines :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long >.

Bobbie had been at Trevor’s place for over two months, it was the best two months of her life. She spent it helping Trevor make drops, helped him make deals, taking out the rival drug rings. It was so much fun, killing, and slinging meth. The sex was great, anytime anywhere, well not when they were under attack, but god did it get her going. On their days off she would lay out on the yard catching some sun. Bobbie wasn’t one for clothes when they stood home and Trevor wasn’t one to complain, he liked her naked. 

Trevor was watching TV while drinking a couple of beers, Bobbie’s feet in his lap while she napped on the couch. Her phone went off and the older man glared where it sat over by her shoulder. He reached over and looked at it, she had a voicemail and a text.

/Thought you could get away bitch? We’re still coming for you. Let’s see you make it out of this one alive./

The older man read the text and cocked a brow, his hazel eyes moving to look at the sleeping redhead beside him. He ran his free hand up her thigh, causing her to stir very little and move closer to him as best she could in her position. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he read the text again, and again. It was funny, he’d seen her single handedly take out a group of Merryweather like it was a walk in the park while he went into a base they had close by and take what Ron had told him that was high value. It was threat yeah, but Trevor knew Bobbie could handle herself and take whatever came her way. 

Trevor locked her phone and got off the couch, making sure to put her legs down gently. He put her phone on the table by the TV and left the trailer, yelling for Ron. “Ron! RON!” He stomped down the bowed stairs of his ‘porch’ and stalked his way over towards Ron’s home, the paranoid, ‘free thinker’ came running out of his place. 

“Yes Trevor. I’m here.” He said, jogging over to his boss. “What can I do for you T?” He asked, catching his breath and looking at the brunet. 

Trevor started to stalk back and forth, hands clenching around air, mumbling under his breath as he moved back and forth. “I want you and Wade to look for who’s put the price on her head. Somewhere in Vinewood. Find them, and come back and I’ll handle it.” He said, stopping and turning to glare at Ron. “Get going!” He yelled, slamming his foot down on the dirt towards Ron. Ron jumped back and turned away and ran back into his house and started on what Trevor wanted.

Bobbie had woken up from all the screaming and yelling she heard. Groaning she sat up, rubbing her face. Trevor stalked back into the trailer, still mumbling under his breath, steaming. The redhead looked up as she saw him walk in. “Something wrong big boy?” She asked, giving him a little smile when his hazel gaze met hers. His features softened and he went over to her and sat beside her.

“Your phone went off and I took a look, seems they’ve found where you are.” He told her. 

Bobbie chuckled. “And here I thought you’d forgotten I was a man on the run.” She said, putting her chin on his bicep. “So why were you yelling at Ron?” The redhead questioned.

“Him and Wade are going to find the asshole that put the price on your head and I’m going to end him.” He told her, leaning back against the couch, slipping an arm around her waist. 

“I can take care of it myself Trev.” She told him, slipping into his lap to straddle him, her arms going around his neck. “If they do come here I’ll handle it. And I’m sure you’d like to get some extra cash for the bodies.” She chuckled, playing with the hair at the back of his head. Trevor smirked, running his hands up her thighs and sides. 

“I mean I am running low on some meat around here too.” He said, leaning towards her for a kiss. Bobbie couldn’t help but smile as she kissed him.

“There you go, we have multiple uses for them if they come for me.” She explained. “Now I’m bored and down for some fun.” She told him, pulling away from him and off his lap. Bobbie’s phone rang, quickly making her good mood crumple. “For fucks sake.” She mumbled as she went and picked it up and answered. “Hello.” She answered, folding her arm.

“Hey sweetheart, where are you?” Steve Haines’ voice came through her phone. A groan came from Bobbie as she leaned against the table.

“What do you want?” She questioned. 

“Came to see you. Your dad is busy and thought someone should come check up on you.” He told her. Bobbie rolled her eyes, rubbing her face with her free hand. “So you in your place?” He asked.

“No, no I’m not home. I’m at Trevor’s place. I’m fine, so you can go home now.” She told him. 

“Where’s the fun in that, we should go out for a drink, it’ll be fun.” He said, voice low. 

“Hold on.” She said and looked up at Trevor. “You wanna go out for drinks? Haines is buying.” She asked looking at the brunet who made a face at her.

“I mean if he’s buying, sure.” Trevor shrugged. 

Bobbie smiled at Trevor and walked over to him and sat in his lap, leaning up to kiss along his jaw and neck. “Alright Haines, you can ride with me and Trevor.” She said when she finally pulled away from his neck. 

“Trevor? I thought it’d be just us?” He asked with a slight whine in his voice.

“Oh well. We’ll be ready in a little.” She said, hanging up on him and got off Trevor. “Now to get dressed.” Bobbie huffed, enjoying that she was nude. “Really hate the outside world.” She mumbled and looked down at Trevor who was looking her over. “Like what you see Big boy?” She asked, shaking her hips.

Trevor growled, pulling her to him. The redhead laughed, petting his head as he kissed up from her hip to just under her breast. “Always do.” He told her, gently sinking his teeth into her skin, causing her to giggle.

“Come on, I’m so down for a free drink. We can finish this when we get back.” She told him, bending to place a kiss to the top of his head. Bobbie pulled away and went to look for the clothes she’d brought to his place, slipping on some shorts and a bikini top. Trevor watched her get dressed as he stood there leaning against the frame of the door. He was already dressed in jeans and a shirt with cut off sleeves. She put on her flip flops and put her hair up into a bun. “Okay, all ready to go.” She said, looking up at Trevor with a smile as she walked towards him. “Try and be nice and leave the punching to me if he comes out his face.” She said, kissing along his chest. 

The older man smirked at her words and nodded. “Yeah, I’ll try and keep my hands to myself.” He told her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him. Bobbie giggled and pulled away, gently patting the man’s face as she walked past him. They both walked out of the trailer to see Haines leaning against the fence. He stood up, giving Bobbie a smile, completely ignoring Trevor. 

“Let’s get our drink on.” She chuckled, grabbing the older man’s hand and dragging him down the stairs over to the truck. “Get going Haines.” She said, gesturing to the back of the truck as she climbed into the front with Trevor.

The blond huffed as he hoisted himself into the back and held on for dear life. “So why the hell were you at his place?” Steve asked when Trevor started to drive out of the trailer park.

“He’s my baby sitter Haines, what do you think?” She countered, turning to look at him with a raised brow.

“And to have sex.” Trevor slipped in, looking at the blond in the rearview mirror. Steve made a face and shook his head as he looked at Bobbie.

“Are you kidding me? You’re fucking this creep?” He rubbed his face. The redhead rolled her eyes.

“I swear, the day you understand I’m not interested in you would be the best day of my life.” She told him as she turned back and looked out the windshield. 

When they got to the Yellow Jack Inn Bobbie got out of the truck and stretched. Haines climbing out of the back of the truck and looked at the place. “What a fucking dump.” The blond said.

“Well this ‘dump’ is about to take all your money, so.” Bobbie shrugged and made her way inside with Trevor behind her. Janet looked over at the three as they walked in.

Trevor leaned against the bar and gave the woman and smile. Bobbie couldn’t help but chuckle at Janet glared at him. 

“What are you doing here Trevor?” She asked.

“What do you think I’m here for? My buddy here Steve is buying me and my girl here some drinks. So we’re your favorite customers right now.” He grinned at her and got off the bar. Trevor put an arm around Bobbie’s shoulders and led her into the back by the pool tables and dart boards. They sat around a table where a TV was in good sight of the table. “Send over a bottle of your strongest shit Janet.” Trevor said over his shoulder.

“So is there another reason why you’re here Haines? Besides to get into my pants?” Bobbie asked, leaning elbows onto the small table between them as she stared Haines down. Trevor leaned back in his chair and dug around in his pocket and pulled out some pills.

“We got a lead on the gang, we know it’s the Ballas. And we know they’ve found you.” The blond explained, rubbing the back of his neck, blue eyes watching Trevor as he handed her some pills. 

Bobbie sighed, shaking her head as she took them. “I swear to god, when were you assholes going to tell me?” She snapped, glaring at him. “I mean, it’s not like I give a rats ass if they do find me. But it’d be nice to know what’s going on. Last time my dad came to see me he was so fucking vague on what was happening with this shit. I swear to god, you guys only like you’re job because you get paid to jerk off and blow a nut in peoples faces.” She growled. 

“Whoa sweetheart you need to calm the fuck down. Your father told us not to tell you because he didn’t want to worry you, he thought you were having a good time up here away from all the crazy shit you’ve been doing. But it seems you’re right back where you’ve always been.” Steve countered, folding his arms as he looked at her. 

“Am I sensing some sexual tension between the two of you?” Trevor said, looking between the two as their bottle was sat on the table along with three shot glasses. Bobbie glared harder at Steve when Trevor said that.

“I can tell you this much, he’s still holding onto that sexual tension.” She said, leaning back in her chair and folding her arms. 

“I’m still holding onto it?” Steve questioned, looking at her with a shake of his head. “You’re unbelievable.” 

Bobbie rolled her eyes and didn’t say anything else as she cracked open the bottle and poured their shots. “I’m really not in the mood for your melo-drama bullshit Haines.” She told him as she clinked shot glasses with Trevor and threw the shot back. The redhead shuttered at the feel of it going down, roughly, heating her insides. Licking her lips as she poured them around round. 

 

It felt like a long day, they’d finished the bottle and asked for another bottle and got halfway through that bottle before they were done. Steve was completely shit faced, Trevor was feeling nice and Bobbie, Bobbie was ready to jump Trevor right then and there. She was sitting in his lap, one hand up under his shirt and the other holding his hand. 

“God can’t wait to get back to the trailer.” She purred in his ear as she sucked his earlobe, tugging it with her teeth. “Gonna put that table to good use.” Bobbie grinned as she kissed along his jaw and throat. The older man groaned softly, pulling her towards him, crushing her to him as they sat there.

“We gotta get rid of your boyfriend first.” He said gesturing over to a slumped Steve Haines, he had his arms folded on the table and had his head leaning on them. Bobbie giggled looking at him. 

“What a fucking lightweight..” She laughed louder this time, covering her mouth. “Yeah, he can stay at my place.” Bobbie got off Trevor, leaning against him. “Think you can carry him out of here and into the truck?” She asked, looking up at Trevor. Bobbie made a face and stumbled back as it hit her harder. Everything was spinning. The brunet nodded and moved around to get Haines and pick him up and throw the man over his shoulder, stumbling a little. Bobbie followed Trevor behind, holding onto the back of his pants, and gave Janet a little smile before leaving. 

Trevor put Haines in the front seat, then walked around to the driver’s seat. Bobbie clumsily climbed into the back of the truck. She laid back there, looking up at the cloudless sky of the Grand Senora Desert. The stars were bright, along with the moon. It was a pretty sight, one she’d been looking at for the past couple of months while staying with Trevor. She hadn’t thought about what would happen when she did go back home, she’d never be able to see the stars again. Fucking city lights would never let that happen. The redhead made a face at that thought and just continued to look at the stars, hating the rocks that got under the wheels and the bumps and light jumps the truck did.

“Alright, take him inside.” Trevor said as he leaned back in his chair. Bobbie whined and slowly slipped out of the bed of the truck and helped Haines into her trailer. She took Haines into her room and pushed him down onto her bed. 

“Time for bed Steve.” She chuckled, stumbling a little as she tripped over his feet. Bobbie caught herself on the wall behind her. “Sleep tight.” 

The blond held his hands up for her. “Come sleep with me.” He whined softly, not making any other move to grab her. 

“No, you’re sleeping by yourself, I’m going to Trev’s.” She told him. 

“Like the old times B, come curl up with a real man.” He groaned, trying to sit up, but Bobbie pushed him back down onto the bed, causing them both to laugh a little.

“No Steve. It’s over between us. It was a one time thing. You really need to get over it. We fucked, we had a ‘relationship’ if you want to call it that. It’s over. Now goodnight Haines.” She said, turning to head out the door. 

“Yet I know you think about it just as much as I do. The sex was fucking great.” Came his reply from the room. Bobbie shook her head and leave, stumbling down her steps and falling on the last one. Groaning she got up and dusted herself off as best she could. Walking over to the truck she found Trevor with his head down on his folded arms on the wheel.

“Trev, wake up.” She chuckled, leaning over to kiss along his shoulder and arm. “Time to go home, baby.” She told him. The brunet jumped, head shooting up and looking around before those crazy hazel eyes settled on her and a smile spread across his head. Bobbie smiled widely and kissed him softly. “You can go to sleep when we get home if you want.” She told him, running a hand up under his dirty shirt.

“And miss fucking you into that table at my place? No thanks. I’ll pass on the sleep until later.” He told her, backing the truck up and started to head back to his trailer, when a van pulled in front of them. 

Bobbie stiffened, staring at the van before them. Bright, blinding lights came from her side. Turning her head, everything seemed to slow down as the lights got closer. “Shit.” She cursed just as another car crashed and hit the truck with all it had, sending it flying, and sent her being jerked every which way until she fell out of the top of it when it flipped over. Bobbie looked over at Trevor who laid passed out, not crushed under the car. “Thank god.” She sighed and tried to move, her head started to pound and her vision blurred a little before focusing again. The adrenaline that coursed through her made the alcohol a second thought as she turned over, her leg throbbing in pain. She hissed and looked around, seeing the vans still there. A door opened and someone stepped out, what looked like a bat fell from someone’s hand as they caught it from the handle of it. Her heart was pounding in her chest. 

“We found you.” Someone to her right said before he started to laugh. 

“Here you thought you were gonna get away.” The voice came from before her, the guy with the bat. “We’re gonna teach you a lesson.” He chuckled walking towards her. 

Bobbie backed up, trying to get away. She quickly turned onto her stomach and tried to get up, but the leg that had been hurting before it went into the back of her head was hit with the bat she’d been staring down. She clenched her teeth and hissed in pain, falling back down, pounding her fist into the ground. 

“You know it’s really not fair to hit a woman who’s outnumbered.” She said as she turned back around, leaning against her elbows. 

“Shut up bitch.” Someone growled and kicked her in the side. Bobbie groaned, holding her side. 

“I mean really, kicking a girl while she’s down. I bet I can still kick your asses if I was standing and unarmed.” She laughed, throwing her head back as she looked at the group of men that were already crowded around her.

“Didn’t he say shut the fuck up?” Another guy spat, grabbing her by her hair and hauling her torso up by it and punching her in the mouth. 

“You call that a punch?” She turned her head as best she could and spit blood. “I’ve had worse. My dead gran-” She was cut off with another punch to the face and a couple to her stomach and back. Her hair was let go and she fell to the floor, Bobbie tried not to curl into a ball. They hit hard, she wouldn’t show them that they did.

“I’ll tell you, a couple of weeks ago, a biker did the same to me. He walked away dead.” She chuckled, wiping her mouth of blood and spit. “I think you should walk away.” She told them.

“Beat her, but don’t touch her face. We need to keep her alive, torture her for a little.” The guy with the baseball bat all but purred. “But please, break an arm, a leg.” He chuckled.

Bobbie’s stomach dropped as she looked around, her gaze falling to Trevor. “As a matter of fact, let’s take her with us. Leave her lover here.” Bat guy grinned and walked back to the van. 

“No! No, just beat my ass and send me on my way.” She turned onto her stomach and tried to crawl away, the pain of her leg nothing compared to the thought of being ripped away from the dirty meth man that’s showed her so much since she’s been here. Bobbie was dragged away. She yelled and struggled. “Trevor! TREVOR WAKE UP!” She yelled, watching as he got further away from her. “Wake the fuck up!” Bobbie continued to struggle even when she was in the back of the van and restrained. The van started to move, she didn’t stop her yelling or struggling until she was knocked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think :D I'd love to hear what you think. Nothing you comment is wrong :D


	6. One Foot In The Grave Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beating can do a couple of things. It can teach someone a lesson. Or it can make the victim want revenge. For Bobbie it's sure not another lesson she wants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time back to back Chapters Lol. I've been working all day on this. I think it's pretty good. Now enjoy!

Bobbie jumped awake when something cold was dumped on her. She opened her eyes and looked around, her heart hammering in her chest. The redhead groaned as she tried to move and found herself tied to a chair. “There we go, cliche. I swear, you couldn’t just leave me for dead back where you found me?” She rolled her eyes and shook her head as she looked around. “And really? You wake me up with water? That the only way you can make a girl wet? Because I can tell yo-” She was cut off with a hand wrapping around her throat that started to squeeze. “Into the choking kink huh?” She pushed out as best she could, a cocky smirk on her face as she looked up to the man who was strangling her. Her vision was slowly starting to blur, she was getting low on air. 

Bobbie was on the brink of passing out again. “Stop.” She heard that lovely word being called from across the room. Then some more lights were turned on, she was in a warehouse, from how cool it was they were still in Blaine County. Good she had some way of getting to Trevor when this was over. Bat guy she was calling him now came over with a little smirk on his face. “Looks like you’ve got nowhere to go.” He chuckled. 

“I mean, I have a lot of places to go. Once I get these ties off I’m going to kill every single one of you.” She rasped out. 

“You’re gonna wish you were dead when we’re done with you. This is just the first round.” Bat grinned, grabbing her face hard. Bobbie hissed when he pressed against bruises from the punching earlier.

“Really? Here’s hoping you think that.” She said glaring up at him. 

Bat chuckled and let go of her face. “Have fun boys. Remember leave her face alone. We can get some good uses out of that mouth.” He smirked and walked away. Then a crowd of the gang members closed in around her. The ties on her hands was loosened from the chair and attach to something. Then they untied her legs from the chair and she was hoisting into the air at a good height.

“Fuck.” She hissed as she looked around as best she could. “This is so unfair. You guys suck I swear. Let me go and I’ll kick all your asses, one hand tied behind my back, serious.” Bobbie rasped, looking at all of them with a little smile. Then the hits started to rain down, it was brutal. After a while Bobbie couldn’t hold back the tears or the whines of pain. 

 

Trevor groaned as he woke up, his head was pounding and he heard someone talking and pacing the trailer. He opened his eyes and looked around, Ron was pacing, Steve Haines was looking like shit over by his TV and Wade was sitting on the table in the other corner, a concerned look on his face. Someone was missing. The older man shot up on the couch and looked around more. “Where is she?” He asked, standing and stumbling a little as his vision blurred and his head spun. “Where’s Bobbie?” The question got more desperate as he walked over towards his bedroom and found his bed empty. Trevor turned around to face the three men in his home. “I’m not gonna ask again.” He growled this time.

“Trevor you gotta calm down. You were in a car accident.” Ron said, holding his hands up. 

“I don’t give a FUCK RON! Where IS SHE?” He yelled at the man, stalking over towards Ron who shrunk away from him.

“W-we don’t know T. All we found was some blood over by where we found you and your car flipped.” He explained looking at Trevor.

“Those fucking bastards found her.” He rubbed his face. Trevor sat down and put his face in his hands as he tried to think. “I heard her yelling and I couldn’t do shit to try and help.” He mumbled, running his thumb across his bottom lip as he sat there, hazel eyes looking down at the dirty floor of the trailer, as if it’d give him the answers. 

“Calm down big guy. I’ve already contacted her dad. We’re gonna start looking for her.” Haines’ voice came from the far corner of the room. Trevor looked over at Steve and glared at him.

“This wouldn’t of happened if you assholes would of fucking done your job and gotten rid of them.” He growled, getting in the man’s face. “Wade go and see if you can find anything. Ron go with him. Ask around. FIND HER.” He demanded, turning to his friends. The two nodded and left the trailer. After a couple of minutes after Ron and Wade left there was the sound of a car entering close by the trailer, it was speeding and wasn’t slowing down.

“Trevor!” Ron’s voice could be heard. “Trevor get out here!” The man yelled. Trevor’s heart pounded in his chest as he stormed out of his trailer to see Ron and Wade standing in front of something. He hoped over the wall to his deck and the fence to his yard and came around to see the body before them. 

“Wade follow that truck and don’t get caught, now!” He growled. Wade jumped and started to get the ATV that was in Trevor’s garage, but stopped to look back at the body there. “GO!” Trevor yelled at the blond. 

Steve walked over and hissed. “Fucking hell.” He said, kneeling down. Bobbie was unrecognizable, but he knew it was her. Her legs looked broken, under the thick smeared blood an angry bruising handprint gave the impression she'd been strangled, her face was swollen and the smell of iron, cum and piss clung to her abused body. “What the hell did they do to her?” Haines said quietly as he just stared.

Trevor got to his knees in front of her. He reached out to cup her cheek and her eyes opened and she sucked in a deep agonizing breath. Ron screamed and jumped back. Her grey eyes stuck out against the bruises and blood on her. Her gaze focused on Trevor and a smile went across her cheek. “Hey...there big boy.” She croaked. Trevor looked at her and couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. 

“Took you long enough to get back.” He told her softly, reaching out to let his knuckles run against her cheek. 

Bobbie hissed. “D-don’t. It hurts too much.” She told him, not being able to move her face away. 

“Haines help me get her inside.” Trevor stood and lifted her shoulders and Bobbie let out a loud scream that was dripping in pain. He put her back down slowly and gently.

“We have to take her to a hospital.” Haines said looking at Bobbie then Trevor. “We gotta get her to Vinewood.” The blond said, rubbing his face. “Taking her in a car would be agonizing for her, she could go into a coma or something if she goes into that much pain.”

“Please Haines you give me too much credit really.” She hissed out as she just looked up at the sky, it was warm out, so she’d had to have been there for hours. 

“Ron go inside and get everything off my bed and put it in the back of the truck. Haines you’re driving to Sandy Shores airway. We’ll take her in the company helicopter.” Trevor said, walking over so he’d have a better angle at picking her up completely. “This is gonna hurt, but you’re gonna have to deal with it until I can get you in the back of the truck.” He explained to her.

“I know how you love when I scream.” She chuckled, causing her to cough and wheeze slowly. “Fuck.” She said, her voice hoarse with the one word. Trevor chuckled a little and bent and picked her up. Bobbie couldn’t clench her teeth and keep quiet, out came an unbearable cry slipped out of her. She couldn’t move anything, she was sure she had broken bones. “Yeah, broken ribs. Be careful.” She breathed quietly, her eyes closing. 

Trevor clenched his teeth and walked over to the truck as carefully as he could and put her down onto the blanket and pillow Ron got. “Let’s go Haines.” He called as he sat beside her. “You still alive B?” Trevor asked softly.

“You can’t get rid of me that fast baby.” She said, giving him a small smile as she opened her eyes and looked at him. “I’d say hold my hand, but I don’t know if they’re broken or not.” She chuckled, a fit of coughing followed that and she coughed up some blood. 

“Haines, let’s fucking go! Ron tell him where to go.” Trevor yelled, not tearing his gaze away from her. “You die on me I’m gonna kill you.” He threatened. 

Bobbie smiled. “Don’t worry, you’re not getting rid of me that easily.” She told him. Trevor chuckled and sat back there as they went to the airway. It was ten minutes until they got there, Haines drove as fast as he could without trying to hurt her. When they got there Trevor got her into the helicopter, Ron got the blanket and pillow in it and helped strap her in as best they could. 

“Haines you’re with her now.” Trevor told the blond. 

“Don’t...try anything Haines.” She croaked, eyes closing as she tried to relax, her body was still screaming after Trevor and Ron strapped her up. 

Steve chuckled weakly at her joke. He’s know this little girl since she was in her teens and she grew up to be a beautiful woman. Granted, a drug dealing, murderer, but she was a sweet kid and he loved her regardless of them having had a past relationship. To lose her would destroy not only him, but her dad, Dave, Trevor it seems, and everyone she’s ever touched. 

“Don’t worry, touching a bloody, broken woman isn’t really my thing.” Haines told her. 

“Could of...fooled me.” She breathed out, a smile on her face. 

“Just shut up and rest. You can shit talk when you’re all stitched and put back together.” He told her. Bobbie nodded as best she could and just laid there, and listened to the chopper take off. 

When Bobbie came back around she opened her eyes to something in her throat and a bright, blinding room. She couldn’t move and her throat was sore and it hurt. Her heart started to pound in her chest and beeping to her side became louder and faster. Her grey eyes looked around, Trevor wasn’t there, nor was her dad or Steve. Oh god, did they pay someone to close out the whole floor? Bobbie lifted her right hand, squeezing her eyes at the pain in her wrist and hand itself as she removed the tape from her skin and pulled the tube from her mouth, gagging as it left her throat and mouth. Her hand fell to her side as she got her breathing under control by herself.

“Fuck.” She croaked, closing her eyes and sighing softly. Bobbie was feeling naked being by herself, she opened her eyes again and looked around, seeing a big button on a remote beside her left hand. The redhead reached for it, hissing as her shoulder and arm started to scream in pain and pressed it. 

A nurse came in, eyes wide when she saw that she was awake. “Welcome back.” She smiled softly at the redhead. “You have a group of people that have been waiting. Also a man that is really unstable telling us he’s your boyfriend, would you like to have him near you?” The nurse asked.

Bobbie smiled at the sound of Trevor being here for her. “Yeah, I want him here.” She said softly, licking her dry lips. The nurse nodded and left. She closed her eyes and just waited until she heard footsteps, a group of footsteps. Opening her eyes she saw her dad first, then Haines and Wade right behind them. She smiled and wanted to sit up, but couldn’t, she felt like she was in a cast.

“Hey baby girl.” Damon said, smiling at her. He bent and kissed her forehead. 

“Welcome back to the land of the living B.” Steve greets her with a smile. 

“Yeah, thought you wouldn’t be getting anymore ass kickings huh?” She chuckled. Her grey eyes settled on Wade and she gave him a smile. “Hey Wade.” 

“H-hey Bobbie. Trevor is downstairs.” He explained. “It’s good to have you back.” The blond said, giving her a tiny smile. 

Bobbie laughed a little, coughing, turning her face into her shoulder. “Glad to be back.” She yawned, then stopped, her throat was dry. “Thirsty.” She said. Damon jumped up from his seat and got her a cup of water and helped her drink it. 

Then she heard him. “Get the fuck out of my way.” He growled. “Move.” She heard a crash and she couldn’t help but laugh harder, her laughing causing her to go into a coughing fit. Soon Trevor was in the room, crazy hazel eyes settle on her. 

“Hey there big boy.” She said, smiling widely like an idiot. 

Trevor looked at her with a big smile as he pushed past Steve and her dad. “Hey there sugar tits.” He chuckled and placed a kiss to her lips. 

Damon looked at Steve with a cocked brow. “Her boyfriend I guess. Her babysitter.” The blond explained to Damon. 

The brunet frowned and looked over at the two. “Whoa, whoa, whoa. You were supposed to be keeping her safe and you let this happen?” Damon pulled Trevor away from Bobbie. 

“Get the fuck out of my face pops before I make you worse than her.” Trevor growled.

“Dad, stop. It’s not his fault.” She said. “Trevor, down.” The redhead chuckled at the older man. 

“Sweetheart if he’d of done his job you would be able to walk.” Damon explained to her. 

“Yeah, well if I would of had a gun on me the day it happened I would of gotten away.” She countered. “Just, stop. Trevor really has no limits. He’ll hurt you whether he knows you're my dad or not. Just drop it. Please.” Bobbie told him.

Damon looked Trevor over before making a face and folded his arms over his chest. Trevor continued to stare at her dad, unblinking. “Listen sweetheart me and Haines have to go. We’ll be back later tonight. I love you.” He said, looking away from Trevor.

“Okay daddy, love you.” She said and watched as her dad and haines left. Then it was just her Trevor and Wade. “How long I been out?” She asked, looking up at Trevor. Wade was helping himself to the water to the side of her bed. 

“Couple of weeks. You had passed out on the way here and they sent you into surgery. I can tell you, you’re gonna have some more scars to add to your collection.” Trevor told her, pulling a chair closer and sitting in it.

“Sweet.” Bobbie grinned. “What’s broken?” She questioned, staring at him.

“Fuck, everything that wasn’t broken, your spine, your face besides your nose, your pelvis is alright. You got a good leg, so that’s good, it’s just the foot that’s fucked.” Trevor explained, sitting back in the chair, watching her.

“Fuck, they did a lot of damage.” Bobbie huffed. “Were you able to find them?” She asked. 

“Yeah, Wade followed them that same day they dropped you in front of the trailer. We’re gonna make a move tomorrow.” Trevor told her.

“Like fuck you are. You’re gonna wait until I’m healed. I want to be able to blow a round through each of their asses.” She told him. 

“With how many bones you have broken, it’s gonna be a while before you’re out of this hospital.” He explained, looking at her shaking his head.

“Then I guess they’ll have to wait to get a hot bullet in their ass.” She gave him a shit eating smile. “And also I have to wait to be high again.” She groaned. 

“Oh no, they got you on the good stuff.” He said, pulling over a little remote with a dial. “If it hurts too much you tell me and I’ll knock you out with some good ol’ morphine.” Trevor chuckled. 

“That does sound nice. But I like being high and awake.” She whined. 

“Yeah well how do you think I feel? Gotta wait for you to completely heal before sex can really be a thing.” He shook his head.

“Are you kidding me?” Bobbie made a face and sighed, looking up at the ceiling. “God this is going to suck.” 

“Yeah it is.” Trevor agreed. “So I’m gonna knock you out and put you to sleep, I’ll see you when you wake up beautiful.” He stood up and placed a kiss to her lips once more. Bobbie watched him until her eyes closed and she was asleep.

Trevor and Wade left her room and went out to Trevor’s truck. “Trev, why didn’t you tell her that her heart stopped?” The blond asked his friend as they got into the truck.

“Because Wade, that’s nothing she needs to worry about right now. She needs to get better.” Trevor explained to him. Wade nodded.

“Where are we going?” Wade asked looking around as Trevor started to drive.

“We’re going to her place to see if they’ve done anything to the house. We’re going to be staying here until she’s all fixed and fine.” The older man said and headed to Bobbie’s house. There wasn’t anything wrong with the house, they’d only broken the gate to get in and that’s it. 

 

The first couple of weeks while she was in the hospital Bobbie felt like she should be at home, she hated hospital as it was and to be in it until she was healed she didn’t like that. And it seemed like the gang that was after her had been checking in to see if she was alive. It looked like they wanted to finish the job if she was left alone. But she wasn’t, Trevor, Wade, her dad or Haines was always around. 

“Dad, I think I should be home.” She explained, being able to move her head a little better than before. “Look, if it sounds and looks like I died here they’ll ease up and let their guard down. Put it in the paper, they’ll be looking. And while all this is happening I’m at home with Trevor guarding me. I’ll be home with guns and him so it’ll be perfect.” She explained as Trevor waited to feed her her pudding. The redhead opened her mouth to him and he put the spoon in her mouth. 

“Bobbie I don’t know.” Damon said, running his fingers through his hair. Dave and Michael had came to see her. 

“You know that’s not a bad idea Damon.” Michael agreed with her.

“Says the man that changed everything but his first name, leaving friends to think you’re dead and our best friend is in the clink. Yeah. Great idea. Listen to Michael.” Trevor chimed in, shaking his head and continued to feed Bobbie.

Michael rolled his eyes and shook his head. “Your daughter’s right Damon. That’d be best. Having her here, it could go down if we’re not careful. At least at home you can have guards set up.” The brunet explained. Damon looked at his daughter and Trevor. The man hadn’t left her side at all.

“Alright, we’ll do that. We’ll wheel you out in a body bag and get you back home as quick as we can.” Her dad said.

Bobbie beamed. “Yay! I’m going home.” She giggled, looking at Trevor. “Get used to having the bed all to yourself for now.” She teased. Trevor chuckled.

A couple of days later Haines and Norton used their badges and put the plan into motion. Hours later she was rolled out in a body bag and taken home after doing some kind of switch. Bobbie was carried into her house and up to her room where she was set up to be comfortable. 

“God it’s great to be home.” She sighed, looking at Trevor. “Must of been great to have the run of the house while I was gone huh?” 

“It was alright, quiet when your dad and his friends weren’t here.” He explained sitting beside her.

“Don’t worry, not you’ll be cleaning my ass and feeding me.” She smiled at him. “Gonna be giving me my medicine too and just being my sexy nurse.” Bobbie smirked at him.

Later that day on the news they brought up how the popular Agent from the FIB Damon Lucas has lost his daughter due to a gang putting a price out on her head. They made her dad make a statement on it and he ended up breaking down crying. It was really convincing and it made a shiver go down her spine.

The plan had went off without a hitch. Now all she needed was to heal up and get her shit together so they could go after them. It was gonna be a long couple of months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always tell me how you like it. :333

**Author's Note:**

> Really liked writing this, hope you guys enjoy this. Tell me down below how you liked it. :D


End file.
